My Gem
by charmed-one1
Summary: Hermione receives a necklace and it plays a major role in her life: reuniting her with a past acquaintance, building a new friendship, and showing her true love and happiness... teaching life's greatest lessons along the way. Please read and review!
1. Emerald

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Hermione Granger was standing in front of a full-length mirror, observing her body. By the looks of it, her physique has improved a lot. Her hair was straighter and longer, and was flowing halfway through her back. She was wearing a long silver dress that fit perfectly to her contour. It fell all the way down her ankles. There was a ribbon on her waist that tied to her back. Her feet were wrapped in elegant silver shoes that sparkled under the light.  
  
She sighed as she moved around to see how she looks like on all sides. She paused as she observed herself from head to toe. After doing a complete turn around, she smiled to herself. She has always been a perfectionist. But she never imagined that she would one day be watching herself grow into a full blown woman in front of the mirror. It was her first date tonight.  
  
A voice trailed echoed from downstairs. "Hermione, honey, your date's here!"  
  
"Be right down!" Hermione shouted. She walked across her room past her bed and into her closet. She opened one of the doors and reached for a small leather box. Hermione held it in her palm for a few seconds. She seemed to be looking through the box, deciding whether she would open it or not. But before she could stop herself, her other hand had reached for it and lifted the cover open.  
  
It was a necklace. A beautifully crafted necklace. Its chain was adorned with tiny sparling gems, pieces of glistening crystals that looked like diamonds. But as she held the pendant, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. It was emerald. And it was protected by a silver strip of metal that was crossed around it.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
She walked back to the mirror and held the necklace over her chest. She then unlocked the chain and wore it around her neck. It fit perfectly to her dress. It seemed like it was made exactly as its ornament. She smiled. And after one last look into the mirror, she gracefully walked out her bedroom door to meet the man waiting for her downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stopped at the landing above the flight of stairs. She looked down and saw a handsome young man smiling at her. She smiled back. His escort was wearing black satin robes that matched her dressed. For a moment she just wanted to stand there and observe him, look straight into his eyes and feel all that passion. She kept on wondering how one look into this man's eyes gives her all the comfort and security in the world. She knew it was going to be a perfect night. Then her man spoke.  
  
"You look astounding."  
  
She wanted to hold her breath until she gets down. So slowly she dragged her feet down the flight of stairs, careful not to trip into her dress. She was holding the hem of the skirt upward, poised like a princess ready to be presented in her first ball. Though her audience consisted of only three people, her escort and her parents, who looked like they won a lottery, proud of raising a daughter so beautiful, it meant everything in the world for her.  
  
When she reached the final landing she turned her head to her parents, who were at either side of her escort, then back to him, then did her curtsy. "Thank you."  
  
"What's all this about?" the man asked him.  
  
"Just glad to be your princess," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, I am honored to be your prince," the man answered back.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, locked in each other's stares. Until Hermione's father spoke. "The car is waiting for you outside."  
  
"Thank you, father." Hermione moved towards his father and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Take care!" her mom spoke. She kissed her mom as well and gave her a hug. Hermione noticed her mom was sobbing.  
  
"I'm not going to get married," she said, wiping her mother's tears.  
  
"Everything's just happening so fast. Last time you were just refusing to get your braces and now... now you're going on a date dressed like Cinderella!" her mother said almost eating her words.  
  
"Don't exaggerate, mother. And I'll be back. Don't wait for me, I have keys." She managed to smile as she took her escort's hand. They moved towards the door and turned around to say goodbye.  
  
When they were inside the limousine, Hermione was the one who spoke first. "You know, you didn't have to go to all these trouble just to impress me. I'm really not cut out to this princess lifestyle."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have worn that dress," the man replied, grinning.  
  
They were silent again until the young man turned around, reached for her hand, then looked intently at the necklace she was wearing. "That's a beautiful necklace. It fits you."  
  
Hermione smiled and spoke the very thought she had on her mind the moment she opened the box a while ago. "Yah, reminds me of your eyes." 


	2. Meteor Shower

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Hermione brushed her fingers on the emerald pendant that was hanging from the chain, pressed over her heart. She felt something different, it was as if the gem was emitting some kind of energy that made her feel uneasy. She dismissed it and turned to Harry. Harry noticed the shift on her expression so he cupped her face with his hand and began to speak. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am. How could I not be?" Hermione flashed him a warn smile, which he returned.  
  
"You know, your mother was nice for letting you borrow that necklace."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. *Harry thinks this necklace is my mom's!* "Uh, yah, she was. She knew this necklace would match my dress." Hermione felt more uneasy. She had never lied to Harry before. For her it sounded ironic that she could lie to him now that she's his girlfriend but not when they were just friends. But that's the point. They started as best friends. It's not good to lie to your best friend. But Hermione knew keeping the truth from Harry would be more advisable at the moment. Knowing Harry, she knew he wouldn't be delighted to see Hermione wearing that necklace anymore once he knew whom it came from.  
  
Harry leaned forward and rolled down the window. The limousine had just parked outside a very large wooden gate. There were signs engraved on it, signs Hermione had never seen. She thought if they were some kind of language she just didn't know. If she only had her wand, she would cast a spell to translate those symbols for her. It was a sort of magic she learned from Fred and George during her last year at Hogwarts. The twins were then working on their joke shop and they were able to create a simple charm that would recreate any foreign symbol into plain readable English. Hermione smiled as she remembered when she tried it once to Ron's doodles on his notebook. They turned out to be 'Fleur the lovely veela' and 'I sleep with a stuffed broomstick.'  
  
Harry stepped out of the car and opened the door to Hermione side. He held out his hand, which Hermione took. It was cold outside, Hermione thought. Harry handed a jacket, which was, to her amazement, was also green. It was as if everything was planned. Her clothes, the car, and now, the place. Hermione walked forward and looked up. She was thinking that if the gates were positioned to stand this high, then they must be hiding something very important behind it. Hermione wondered if it was a castle. Could Harry be taking him to a castle? Hermione knows that Harry has inherited a lot of money from his parents, and playing as quidditch seeker in one of the best teams in England earns him enough money to buy him a house. But Harry has decided to get his own apartment near Hermione's house. Hermione has been there a couple of times, and has even helped to keep it tidy. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she barely noticed that the gate was slowly opening. What she saw next made her breathing stop.  
  
***  
  
It was a quidditch field. It was quite the same as that in Hogwarts, with the stands positioned all around the field. But something else caught Hermione's eyes. There were about a thousand candles hovering in the air, and a pathway of candles lead to the middle of a field, where a round table with only two chairs on either side was placed, with one green candle as the center piece. Hermione walked forward slowly, carefully taking in the scenery. She was moving between the candles, their lights glowing and flowing with the evening air. The beads embedded on her dress displayed their luster as she moved, and her necklace was sparkling like the stars on the night sky watching above her.  
  
Harry met her by the table. He pulled out her chair and she took the seat. Harry then sat on the chair across her. "This is beautiful," Hermione finally spoke, resting her hands on the table. "Harry, this is more than anything I had ever seen. This is more than anything that I expected."  
  
Harry reached for her hands and held them tight between his. "You know I would give you the best, Hermione."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry snapped his fingers and suddenly, two medium sized broomsticks came dashing out of nowhere, carrying a large tray of food Hermione had never seen. The silver plates magically hovered into the air and dropped on the table. Then two clean plates appeared on the table, one in front of Harry and the other in front of Hermione. Other silverware appeared next: spoons and forks, knives, and goblets. Hermione was impressed but the worried look on her face urged Harry to explain.  
  
"I know we're not allowed to use magic like this, especially around Muggles, but you don't have to worry. This place is hidden from the sight of Muggles. Non-magic people will see nothing but an abandoned field when they look here. And besides, the place is locked from the inside, only we can open the gates."  
  
Hermione smiled once more. Harry did plan everything. He made sure that there was no flaw in their date. And looking down on the food served before her, she knew it would be perfect, even more when the goblet rested beside her plate magically filled with red wine.  
  
They started dinner and had a meaningful chat while eating. They reminisced the times they were at Hogwarts, the countless times they almost died, the fun they had when they were younger, and all the wonderful friends they have had for the past years. But mostly they talked about Ron. They miss him terribly. Ron's trying to work for the Ministry of Magic and also as a part-time quidditch player. He needs a lot of money to be able to buy his dream house for his parents. They both agreed that Ron is such a good son, only he had the idea like that for his parents. And the best part of it, he was working hard for it. No magic, just plain hardwork.  
  
After eating dinner, the table was cleared, similar to that at the Great Hall. Then Hermione heard faint music playing from a distance. Until it got louder and more defined that made it clear to Hermione that it was magically playing inside the field. Then she saw Harry's hand waiting for her to take. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"How could I resist those eyes?" Hermione muttered.  
  
They danced the evening away. They gave life to the figurines of couples that are dancing, locked in each other's arms. Hermione's dress flowed with the wind as she turned and moved with grace. "Harry, you never told me you were a great dancer."  
  
"That's because I wanted to show you."  
  
Hermione grinned and as she did two complete turns, her arms stretched upward, holding Harry's. Their laughter echoed around the field and seemed to harmonize with the music. Finally, when the music ended, both of them were standing, with Hermione's back rested on Harry's chest, and Harry's arms wrapped around her waist. They both looked up at the sky, admiring the beauty of the countless stars. Harry started to speak. "You know, before I thought you were one of those stars up there, something so distant, one I could never reach."  
  
"But you never reached me, Harry. I fell for you."  
  
"You did." Harry smiled at her. Hermione turned around and places both her hands on Harry's shoulder. She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Do you know why people desire to reach the stars?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we always long for something we know we can never have. We are never satisfied. It creates a temptation to reach for something that is distant. Because it's easier for us than to strive for something that's reachable, but seems distant as the stars." Harry had a look of confusion all over his face. "That's the very essence of meteor showers. We disguise them as the stars that have decided to fall for us, to come to us and close the distance. That's why we make a wish. It's a rare opportunity for your star to fall for you. It's magic." Harry can't seem to grab the reason why Hermione is telling him all these. Nevertheless, he admires the way she speaks of things that he has never thought of. "Don't worry, someday you'll get it."  
  
"Oh I get it now." Harry started to tease Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and slowly closed the distance between them, like that of a star falling to a person on Earth. "My star has fallen for me, and I'm not letting her go." He pressed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately, unaware that above them at that very moment, a couple of tiny meteors were showering down on Earth. 


	3. Employment

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed to them an eternity. They gazed more at the stars, searching for falling ones and trying to outline the constellations. Once the clock struck 12, they both decided to go home.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a long fervent kiss as the limousine parked in front of her house. "See you, tomorrow."  
  
"I bet you will." Harry said to her, smiling.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the car and turned to see Harry one last time for that evening. And as the window went up, the limousine started to leave and Hermione made her way to the porch. The lights of the house were off and Hermione searched her bag for the keys. It was getting colder by the minute. As soon as she found them, she opened the front door and slipped inside, careful not to wake anybody. But to her surprise, as she opened the lights, her parents were there, fully awake, eager to hear all about what happened. "Mom, Dad, goodnight."  
  
Hermione way her way past them, to the flight of stairs, to go to her room. Halfway up, she heard her dad call out, "We deserve to know what happened!" This was followed by a set of giggles from her mom.  
  
"I'm tired. Can you at least wait until the morning?"  
  
"Okay, we'll wait here in the sofa. Rest well, honey," her mom called out.  
  
"I just don't understand my parents," Hermione whispered to herself as she moved toward her room.  
  
She opened the lights and almost screamed as she saw a large barn owl screeching on top of her bed. Its claws were buried deep on the mattress, as if not wanting to let go. Hermione walked towards it and tried to grab it from her bed but it only screeched more as it resisted her efforts. Hermione gave up as she noticed something tied on the animal's left leg. She reached for it, and as soon as she untied the knot, the owl released its grip from the mattress and flew out the window. Hermione noticed that part of her beddings was ripped off, but she ignored it and concentrated on the paper on her hand. It was obviously a letter, but from whom, Hermione wasn't sure. The only way she would know was to open it. As Hermione unrolled the parchment, the first thing she saw was the logo of a dragon on the top. "Draco." And as she spoke that name, Hermione felt her face blush and her breathing was held back. She didn't know why, but saying out Draco's name gave her great relief. While she was questioning her feelings, she started reading the letter. And as she did, she distinctfully remembered all the events that happened the day after her graduation, the day that she was to leave Hogwarts.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I know you would never want to receive a letter from me, but I just had to tell you that I miss you so much. That day after our graduation, there were so many words left unsaid, so many issues left unresolved, but I am willing to ask for another chance. If I could only turn back time, I wouldn't have let Harry take you away, I would have told you what I felt, what I was thinking. I know I surprised you when I suddenly grabbed you as you walked out of the Great Hall. But I knew as well that there was no other way in which I could talk to you. You're probably wondering by now what it was I wanted to tell you. This may sound crazy, even insincere, but I really want to apologize for all of the things I had done for you in the past seven years. You're probably cursing me right now, saying to yourself how could you just forget all the mean words I said, all the things I did that hurt you a lot, how I made your life in Hogwarts a living hell. But its okay, I deserve more than just cursing, maybe I even deserve to be fed to the basilisk for all the evil I had done in the world. But I still want to say sorry. I know you still aren't believing me, because it's hard to think of a malevolent person like me repenting for his sins, but that's the truth. And before you burn this letter because of uncontrolled fury over me, I just want you to know that I made that necklace I gave you. You probably have opened it by now and perhaps in now lies on the deepest trenches of the ocean but I still want to tell you I meant to give it to you and no one else. This is not to say I was using the necklace to acquire your forgiveness and to gain your trust, I only wanted you to know that I am willing to work hard for anything I want, and I did work hard to give you that necklace. But if you still have it, and you don't want to wear it, please don't destroy or throw it away, just keep it. If you don't want to be reminded by me, you can hide it anywhere just as long as it's in your house. Please understand that I will not stop from trying to show you how sorry I am. Someday we will see each other again, and even if you try to run away from me I will follow you. Just tell me you forgive me and I will never bother you again.  
  
Draco"  
  
A couple of tears dropped on the letter, which caused the ink to smudge over the paper. Hermione rolled back the parchment and hid it inside a box, under her bed, where she keeps all the letters she had received from her friends. She wasn't sure if Draco was her friend, but it sounded like he was willing to be. Hermione wiped her tears and comfortably laid down her bed. She stretched out her arms and legs and looked up the ceiling of her room. She turned her head to her open window, where the owl had just left and focused her sight on the distant stars. She realized she was still wearing her dress and remembered she was wearing the necklace as well. She pressed her right hand over it and at that same moment she saw a falling star. Hermione closed her eyes and made a wish. And in the process of wishing, she had fallen asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, honey, wake up!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the light of the morning sun. She turned her back to the window and closed her eyes again. But she felt being shaken and heard her mother's voice once more, "Hermione, you'll be late for your job interview."  
  
She felt a sudden surge of electricity and she jumped out of her bed, running out of the room and towards the bathroom. "What time is it? 8:30! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Hermione shouted as she threw her clothes into the basket and rushed to the shower. She was about to turn the knob when she realized she was still wearing the necklace. She quickly removed it and dropped in on the side of the sink. After a quick shower, she grabbed the towel, dried herself, snatched the necklace and hurried off to her room. Her mom was there and was holding up a pair of outfits for her to wear. "Thanks, mom," Hermione said, grabbing the pink top and blue jeans on her mom's left hand. Her mom quickly left the room and Hermione dressed as quickly as she can. She put on the necklace and paced in the direction of the mirror. She wore a disappointed look. "It doesn't really match my outfit, does it? Too elegant." Hermione still wanted to wear it so she slipped the necklace behind her shirt, which revealed only the chain. She reached for her rubber shoes and put them on. Running down the stairs to the kitchen, she saw that breakfast was already served. She wanted to eat as much as she can, but it was almost 9:00, and she still had to go to the Ministry of Magic for her interview. She had a few bites of the egg and bacon, a few sips of her juice, then went to brush her teeth. At exactly 8:57, Hermione was ready to go. "Mom, Dad! I'm leaving!" Her parents, who came from the living room rushed to the kitchen and gave her one last look.  
  
"Perfect, honey," Her dad approached her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Dad, careful, my shirt!"  
  
However, her mom ran out of the kitchen, and after a few seconds emerged, holding a hair brush. "Just one more thing, you forgot to brush your hair." She walked behind Hermione and started combing long, straight hair.  
  
"Mom, you know I don't brush my hair." With one swift motion, Hermione flipped her hair and turned to face her mother. "Now, is that okay?"  
  
"Perfect," her mother said, grinning.  
  
"I have to go now." Hermione glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was 8:59. She closed her eyes and with one popping sound, she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and came face to face with the crowded office of the Ministry of Magic. It was a large building, definitely aged, but somehow, Hermione thought it looked most definitely different now. The place seemed cozy and warm enough just like her home. And though several wizards and witches keep on emerging from thin air and several others walk past around her, making the place look more crowded than the busiest street, Hermione had this odd feeling that she wanted to work here. But as she made her way to the admission table, and came face to face with a mean looking wizard, Hermione hurriedly dismissed the thought. *It was just magic* "Good morning, I'm here for my interview." The man, who looked like he was in his retiring age, gave Hermione a strange smile that made Hermione back away a little. Rising from the counter, the old wizard studied Hermione very seriously. Hermione wanted to run away and just forget the whole thing, until he spoke, "So you want to work here, huh."  
  
"Uh, yes." Hermione's insides were shaking. *Why does it feel like this is my interview? Is this the first stage? More like an elimination round.*  
  
As quickly as he had stood up, the man took his seat again and lifted a heavy leather-bound book that Hermione thought was probably the records. "Name please."  
  
"Er- Hermione Granger." Hermione saw the man's index finger brush through the parchment, and finally, after several turning of pages, he finally declared that he has found her name.  
  
"You are scheduled to be interviewed today, at exactly 9:00 AM. And - according to my time - you are late."  
  
Hermione suddenly felt the butterflies flying all around her insides. "I - I - but I came here on time - you - I."  
  
"A little nervous, my dear? Don't worry, we can probably reschedule you after a few weeks, but I doubt that by that time, there'll be any favorable jobs left for you."  
  
Hermione has had enough. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. "Look, can't I just talk to my interviewer?"  
  
"No one's allowed to go inside without my permission," the old man said with a twisted tone of authority.  
  
*Then I'll just apparate inside*, Hermione thought.  
  
"And you can't apparate even if you try," he followed his words as if reading Hermione's mind. "You can go now, miss, you're wasting my time."  
  
Hermione's eyesight is getting clouded. This is her first job interview, and she's being treated like dirt. She wasn't really late, and she couldn't believe that after 7 years of working her butt off at Hogwarts, she couldn't even get a decent welcome at the Ministry. "I'm not going! Tell your boss I'm here, and that I'm not going unless I get interviewed!"  
  
The old wizard stood up once again and his face was lined with madness. His eyes seemed to be piercing into her skin, ripping out all of her insides. But to her surprise, that look suddenly shifted to a warm smile, that of a grandfather. Hermione couldn't believe this man could be so good at changing his expressions. *Well, he was worked here for years,* Hermione thought. "You can go inside," the man's now gentle voice told her.  
  
"What? What do you mean I can go inside? I need to see your boss!" Hermione was confused.  
  
"You can see the Minister if you like, Ms. Granger. Actually, he is most anxious to see you. I couldn't very well bear the idea of trying to dissuade the smartest girl in this year's batch, but it is my job to test the applicants on the most important skill they have to bear when they desire to work here on the ministry - being able to stand up for yourself."  
  
Hermione was very much surprised. *So that was a test, a sort of password so I can enter. Now this place gives me the creeps.* She saw a door to her right open, and to her amazement, it was an elevator. She turned to the old man, her brows raised. "You use elevators here?"  
  
"Standard operating procedure. Actually, it's more of caution. I wasn't kidding about apparating a while ago. If you try to apparate inside one of the offices, you might end up outside the building, or worse, inside the boiler room." He gave her a meaningful glance. "You choose."  
  
"Ah- er- I think I'll pass." Hermione turned to the elevator and began to walk towards it. She slipped inside and saw that the numbers ranged from G or groundfloor, where she was at, to 13. "This building's as high as regular muggle hospitals, though it does have a 13th floor. And that floor's where I'm going." She pressed the button which says 13 on it and the door of the elevator closed. Hermione hasn't even started blinking, the door had opened once more, and she was in a different floor, or rather, office, as Hermione put it, questioning the fact if there really were floors in that building.  
  
"Highest floor is the office of the Minister of Magic. I guess this is it." Hermione glanced around the room that was quite larger than Dumbledore's office. Actually, Hermione noted, it was more prestigious and elegant than Dumbledore's. The floor was tiled with marble, which seemed to be polished up to the corner. Hermione could make out her face when she looked down. She then looked up and noticed several maps and charts pinned on the walls. There were piles and piles of paper on the farthest corner of the room, and a long wooden table with about 13 chairs around it was positioned at the very end. There were also pictures of the past Ministers, just like that in Dumbledore's office. The latest was that of Cornelius Fudge, who retired during the comeback of Lord Voldemort, when Hermione was in her 5th year at Hogwarts. Some say the pressure on him was too much that he decided to rid himself of the duties. While others say that he was actually fired because of his indifferent views and opinions regarding the trials and tribulations that the Ministry was facing during that time. Hermione wondered who the new Minster could be. Only a few employers of the ministry actually know his identity. They say the new minister saw it fit to keep others from knowing him, for his own security and for peace in the ministry. In fact, Hermione knew she was very lucky to be standing inside the Minister's office, for many have said that only a few have entered the office ever since Fudge took off, and that the new head was very discreet of his works.  
  
Hermione flinched as she heard the elevator door open. She didn't know what to do, if she was in fact allowed to face the Minister. She was pondering on her next move when the man at the door spoke to her. "Ms. Granger, would you care to turn around and face an old friend?"  
  
Hermione's heart began to race. She knows that voice, which means she knows that person. And if she's not mistaken, the new Minister is none other than - "Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted in delight as she turned around.  
  
Hermione rushed to him and give him a warm embrace. After which, she looked up to him and began to survey his smiling face. "You're the new Minister? Why didn't you let us know?"  
  
Dumbledore started to move towards the table and Hermione followed him. "I believed it would be appropriate to keep that information from as many people as possible. Only the proper authorities know I am here, because they were the ones who put me here."  
  
Hermione began thinking, then she spoke again. "But how did you get here without letting the others know? I believe no one could apparate into the offices, and the only way you could get here was to use the elevator - from the ground floor."  
  
Dumbledore was amazed by her usual keenness. "Do not tell this to anybody, Ms. Granger, but there in an apparate-able floor below the ground floor. That's where I come from. Aside from me, the other councilors, Salvador, and of course, you, no one else knows that."  
  
"Well, that explains it. Wait, who's Salvador?"  
  
"He's the one that allowed you to get here. He has the keys to all the offices. He alone could control the elevator and lead you to your destination. Actually, there's no other office you can go to besides the one he allows you to. He's more like the boss here."  
  
Hermione was confused again. "Boss? Aren't you the boss?"  
  
"I run the organization, he runs the building. There's a difference. Nonetheless, we are friends."  
  
"I see. Well, does that mean that the other buttons in the elevator are useless, that you can only press the one he allows you to?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying Hermione's play of curiosity. He had pulled two chairs. He sat on one and he pointed Hermione to the other. "Actually you can still press any number, but you'll just end up going to nothingness. The elevators don't actually lead you to floors, Ms. Granger, they transport you towards the place you have to go inside the building. This is more like a secret underground tunnel, actually."  
  
Hermione smiled. It was exactly the same as what she had thought. "Wait, Professor, does that mean you are the one who's going to interview me?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore straightened up in his seat. "Actually, there will be no interviews."  
  
Hermione straightened up as well. "What do you mean Professor? I'm sorry I was late but this is important to me. I."  
  
"Don't worry, Ms. Granger, I have better things to offer you," Professor Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"You're going to give me a job?" Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Not exactly," Dumbledore said as he surveyed her with his glasses. "I am going to offer you something that I think will be more useful for you now, and for your future. You are much too younger to work for the Ministry, Ms. Granger. Youth doesn't belong in a rugged old building like this."  
  
Hermione was anxious to know what it is. "What are you going to offer me then, Professor?-I mean, Minister."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and went to a smaller desk at the corner of the room, where the piles of paper were situated. "You can still call me Professor, Ms. Granger," he said, smiling at her. "I may well be past my teaching years at Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean that I will have to stop teaching you. I am still your professor." He reached for a folder on the desk and gave it to Hermione. "I thought you might be interested in this."  
  
Hermione took the folder from Dumbledore's hand and opened it. She was surprised by what she saw written on the paper. "But Professor, this is a."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger, an application form for Harvard University. I have communicated with their headmaster, and you very well have my recommendation. I believe you are a vying candidate for a scholarship. And once you get accepted, you are going to leave this year."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. She came at the Ministry for a job interview, and now she's going to leave with an application form and a recommendation for Harvard, not to mention a possible scholarship. She has always dreamt of going to college after studying at Hogwarts, but she never really thought of applying, for Hogwarts is a very different school compared to those of other candidates. A formal college education? At Harvard? This is definitely a dream come true for Hermione.  
  
"Thank you so much, Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
After giving Dumbledore a well deserved hug, Hermione left the building, even thanking Salvador as she walked past the ground floor. But on the way to Hogsmeade to look for Harry to tell him the good news, Hermione suddenly remembered that she hadn't told her parents about it. How would her parents react? She knew they were excited for her to start work, but they may also like the idea of her getting formal education. On the other hand, sending your only daughter miles away from home to study college, not to mention after 7 years of almost living at Hogwarts, isn't such an agreeable idea for parents. Stopping halfway, Hermione came face to face with the first ever dilemma she had for the day. *Why do great things always come with great setbacks?* 


	4. Feast

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Hermione turned back and started her way home. She wasn't entirely sure of what to tell her parents but she had to tell them first. Besides, there will be no point of celebrating for this if her parents won't allow her in the first place. Hermione sighed. Despite her independence, she still has great respect for the decisions her parents have for her. And if in case they wouldn't want her to take the scholarship, which probably will be the case, then there's nothing she could do about it. But Harvard. no one in her right frame of mind will take down an offer like that. especially Hermione.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Hermione walked towards the kitchen to find her parents conjuring up a banquet. The kitchen was filled with all sorts of food, from vegetables, meat, and a variety of fruits. The counter was stashed with several pans and pots, and the whole place was a mess. Hermione stretched her arms forward, flashed her palms, then covered her mouth with her hands. She then made a face. "What the hell just happened here?"  
  
"Funny! We're celebrating honey! We're sure that you got the job you wanted. well, what exactly is the job you applied for? You never told us," Mr. Granger walked towards his daughter and touched her on both shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Well. I. Mom, careful!" Hermione rushed forward to the oven where her mom was trying to roast a huge turkey. Her mother just slipped and splashed a considerable amount of pumpkin juice on the floor. Hermione noticed that there were several peelings of fruit scattered on the floor as well. "Look, you didn't have to do this. I." Hermione held out her hand to her mom and helped her to her feet. "I didn't get the job, and it doesn't matter what it was, or should have been, I just didn't get it."  
  
Mrs. Granger almost slipped again when she heard the news. Luckily, Hermione caught her by the arm and broke her fall. "Mom, you don't have to exaggerate." Hermione gave her mother a serious look.  
  
Her dad stepped forward and took her hand. "What happened, honey? You, know, its okay. We know you'll be able to find another job." Her father sighed and then his eyes suddenly flashed hope. "Maybe, you could try out for the Daily Prophet! I hear they are looking for new researchers that are."  
  
"Stop!" Hermione cut in. "I have good news for both of you. Actually it's good news for me, and I'm not quite sure if it is for you. But you have to know. It's very important." Hermione turned her head from her father, to her mother, then back to her mother again. "And it's serious."  
  
Her parents joined in front of her and had their hands clasped together. "You're pregnant?" Mrs. Granger's face was lined with shock, but for some weird reason she looked calm. "You can tell us, we're ready for this."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Her parents actually think she's pregnant! They weren't just dense, they were unbelievable and their minds were definitely unfathomable. She walked out of the kitchen, balancing herself on the way as she nearly crashed into a basket of fruits on the table.  
  
"Hermione, honey, I said you can tell us!" Her parents were following her to the living room and were now looking anxious. "Look, its okay, you don't have to hide it. We've seen the signs. You barely eat breakfast anymore, and you've grown fond of fruits. You're always tired at night and you often get dizzy. And you're always with Harry. We know Harry's rich so it will be okay for you to get married and maybe by then, you two can buy a house and."  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione has had enough. She turned to face them. "Are you my parents or what?" Hermione reached for the folded piece of paper inside her pocket. "Read this." Her father was looking intently at the paper so Hermione right away added, "And it's not a marriage contract!"  
  
Her parents hurried unfolded the paper and read its contents. Hermione took a deep breath. In a few seconds she would know if she would be spending the next semester in Harvard or not. After reading the paper, her parents looked at each other, then to Hermione. "When did you get this?" her father spoke first.  
  
Gulp. "Just this morning. Profe. I mean, the Minister of Magic gave it to me. He said it would be better if I study college first in the muggle world before diving into the world of the employed, or rather unemployed" Hermione was trying to surface the reactions and opinions of her parents but none of them were giving her hints.  
  
"I see. Um, Hermione, are you sure you want to go to college, take all that pressure and face all that responsibility?" Her mother's tone was a cross between concern and reverse psychology.  
  
"Mom, I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want to go. You both know this is my dream. But I also want you to know that whatever your decision will be, I will respect that." But deep inside, Hermione was wishing they would agree. She involuntarily played with her hair and waited for a response from either of them.  
  
Suddenly, her parents moved from their standing position to the couch. Hermione had almost thought the three of them were glued at the exact same places they were standing. Her mom handed the paper to her dad then crossed her arms and legs. *She's being pressured.* Then Hermione saw her left eyebrow twitch slightly. *But she's considering it.* Finally, her mother spoke, "What do you think, Dad?" turning her head to her husband.  
  
Hermione became tenser. Her father was definitely stricter about things like this. But by the look on his face, Hermione saw that her dad was at least pondering on the idea. *Just say yes, please say yes.* Then her dad's voice broke the silence. "Harvard is a very distant school, Hermione, which means you'll have to live in a dormitory. You may only be able to visit us after every semester. And though you may write to us everyday, it will be different from having you here. You've been away from us for seven years when you were studying at Hogwarts, and going to Harvard makes that worse." *This is getting nowhere*, Hermione thought. These were the exact same things she thought her parents would say. But a sudden surge of hope came to Hermione when she saw her parents glance at each other and smile. Mrs. Granger spoke next. "However." *Yes!* "we know that this is very important to you and that this indeed will contribute a lot for your future. We really appreciate that you came to ask us first before filling out the application form yourself. So." *Please, please, oh, please* "if this is what you want, we are allowing you to apply."  
  
Hermione jumped up in joy. "Thank you!" She locked both her parents in her arms and hugged them tightly. "I love you both!"  
  
**  
  
After settling the issue with her parents, Hermione called to Harry's apartment to check if he was there. She only got to the answering machine, which meant Harry was still at Hogsmeade. They were supposed to eat lunch together after Hermione's job interview, but Hermione decided to invite Harry over to her house for the 'feast' her parents had prepared for her. Eventually, Hermione's parents decided to buy more food when it sunk in on them that their only daughter might be going to Harvard.  
  
Hermione first stopped at the Three Broomsticks, but Harry wasn't there. She then tried on the other stores just in case Harry was just moving around, but had no luck. After half an hour of searching for Harry, Hermione decided to go back home and just leave a message on Harry's answering machine. But just as she was about to apparate from behind a lamppost, she was stopped by a hand that grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed as she turned around. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him to tightly he could barely breathe. "I missed you!" Hermione was shaking him and still hasn't let go. Ron had to grab her by her shoulders so that she would move back and give him air. "Sorry, just carried away." Hermione grinned and slapped Ron's broad shoulder. "How you've been? How come you disappeared after graduation? I thought the three of us were going to look for a job together?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Well, I have new responsibilities now, Hermione, as you may well know. I have great plans for mum and dad, and no one of my siblings is willing to help me. Since I may not yet get my own family, I decided I would spend my time making my parents enjoy their retirement."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's so sweet. Wait, does that mean that you're the one who's paying for Ginny's last year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Actually, Fred and George are doing that. I would have presented myself when they almost persuaded Ginny to stop at her last year and just work for them in their joke shop. said she would earn more than flashing a Hogwarts degree."  
  
Hermione laughed. "The twins have never changed. Anyway, are you doing something now? Can I invite you to a special lunch at our house?"  
  
"You know I'd love to, Hermione," Ron said, grinning. "I have actually finished trying out for the London Quidditch Team and I was just stopping by for some butterbeer. But wouldn't it be better if Harry will be there?"  
  
"Harry will be there, Ron, I'll just leave a message at his apartment and he'll probably hear it in time to join us."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "But Harry just told me he'd be trying out for the Quidditch Team too. I just met him there before I left. He's in the batch after mine."  
  
"Harry didn't tell me about trying out for the team. He never told me anything about it at all," Hermione said, her tone filled with confusion.  
  
"He probably wanted to surprise you, Hermione. You know Harry; he's so full of surprises." Ron tried to smile but stopped when he saw Hermione's expression.  
  
"But he's not supposed to keep important things like this from me. I would never do that to him," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Ron immediately smelled trouble. "Uh, Hermione, maybe we should just wait for Harry at your house. He'll probably call you after the tryouts, or maybe he'll even go straight there to tell you about it."  
  
Hermione nodded, turned around and started to leave. "You're probably right." She was pacing so fast that Ron had to skip steps to follow her. 


	5. Audition

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Ron and Hermione apparated to Hermione's house to eat lunch. Hermione's parents were delighted to see Ron, for they were also fond of him. Though Hermione tried to save Ron from her parent's interrogation, she wasn't the least bit successful as they had dragged Ron to the living room and even invited him to stay until dinner.  
  
"There's plenty of food and we can't expect to finish them all after lunch, can we?" Mrs. Granger's smile almost reached her ears.  
  
"If you want, you can even spend the night here. We'll call Arthur and Molly, so you won't have to worry about it. I'm sure Hermione will be glad to have you for the night," Mr. Granger chimed in.  
  
As much as that sounded normal, Hermione didn't like it at all. It was as if her parents wanted her and Ron to be together, forgetting that she was still Harry's girlfriend.  
  
Speaking of Harry, because Hermione was bored to death on her own, listening to the conversation between her parents and Ron, Hermione decided to wait by the phone just in case Harry calls. But it was almost past 1 o'clock and still he hasn't called, and Hermione was terribly hungry. Hermione glanced at Ron and by the look on his face, he too was starving. Hermione was awed that how her parents never ran out of things to say, and even questions to ask.  
  
"Mom, Dad, maybe we should eat now," Hermione called them, standing up and approaching Ron.  
  
"But Harry's not here yet," Mrs. Granger said as she took a quick look at her wrist watch.  
  
"I doubt he'll still come. I'll just send him some food in his apartment, is that okay?" Hermione looked from his mom, to his dad.  
  
"Sure, honey, it's up to you," Mr. Granger finally answered.  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll eat lunch now," Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Ron was trying not to trip. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked then smiled at each other. Upon seeing this, Hermione walked faster, which caused Ron to pace even faster. *My parents are crazy,* Hermione thought.  
  
***  
  
After eating lunch, Hermione invited Ron up to her room so that he can avoid further questioning from her parents. However, she knew as well that her parents liked better what she did, causing her to slam the door as loud as she can after they had entered the room.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and faced Ron, who was standing by the door, waiting for her to speak. "I'm sorry for how my parents react. I just don't understand them."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. I actually think they're funny," Ron grinned at her.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Hermione said as she threw a pillow towards Ron.  
  
Ron caught it right before it reached him and threw it back at her. But since it was so fast, Hermione wasn't ready that it hit her face. "Not fair!" she called out, holding the pillow. "Maybe you should try for the Seeker position. You can catch fairly fast."  
  
Ron smiled. "Actually, it's Harry who can catch fairly fast. I'm just used to being thrown pillows all the time by Ginny. What I'm good at it dodging things and tossing them back, that's why I became a Beater."  
  
Hermione knew he was right. "Come here," she said, tapping her bed beside her.  
  
Ron moved towards the bed and sat next to her. For a moment they just sat there, silent and unable to speak. But Hermione broke the silence when she finally said "I miss Hogwarts."  
  
"Me too," Ron answered, playing with his hands. "I miss our friends, I miss wizards' chess, I miss Quidditch, but mostly I miss Harry."  
  
"Well, you're his bestfriend, Ron. And you haven't seen each other for quite a while. Well, in fact, after many months of not seeing each other, you were able to have conversations, but they were only short. You've both been so busy with your lives that you barely spent time together," Hermione said, leaning at Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I've been busy with work, Hermione. Harry's been busy with you," Ron said, finally smiling.  
  
"So you're saying it's my fault," Hermione sat up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. But she dropped her arms eventually and leaned on Ron's side again. "The three of us deserve to have a time for us alone, together, and not as separate individuals. We should never have let anything keep us apart; we are, in the first place, the trio."  
  
"You're right. If you want, we can visit Harry at the tryouts. He's probably done by now and I doubt it that he has eaten already. We can bring him food and we can have a picnic by the field," Ron suggested to an interested Hermione.  
  
Hermione quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll tell mom to pack some food and snacks. Oh, I'm excited!" She rushed out of the room so quickly that Ron was amazed by her enthusiasm.  
  
***  
  
When Hermione and Ron reached the Quidditch field, Ron was carrying a basket filled with food and drinks. Hermione saw that the field was divided into two. On the first half, there was a long line where talented Quidditch players from different schools were eager to try out. There were several different sized rings suspended in the air, and as Hermione saw a well-built man of average height mount his broom and swoop towards the first ring, Hermione realized their goal was to be able to enter all of the rings, in sequence, and probably at the least possible time. *Harry won't even get the last bit tired of doing that,* Hermione concluded. The other half of the field was where a Quidditch game was taking place. Actually, it wasn't a typical Quidditch game. There were about five Bludgers swooping at every player on their way, and about a dozen little Golden Snitches flying around like tiny golden flies in a blue sky. The aim of the game, if it can be considered one, is for the players to dodge the most number of bludgers as possible and still be able to catch at least one Snitch. "This is brutal," Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"This is tryouts," Ron declared.  
  
"Where is Harry, anyway? I haven't seen him yet," Hermione was now trying to make out all the faces of every person on the Quidditch field, which was like a hundred different faces. She narrowed it down to only those with long, black hair like Harry's and found out that it wasn't only Harry who had that kind of hairstyle. Mostly half of the people on the field had black hair. "I can't find him, Ron. Maybe if I were looking for you I'd spot you right away."  
  
"Why? Because I'm a red-head? I'm telling you Hermione, there are a lot of other red-heads here too," Ron looked from Hermione to the crowd.  
  
"No, because I very well know the shape of your head," Hermione said, turning to him and beaming widely.  
  
"Funny," Ron said. "Okay, let's split up. I'll look for Harry on the line and you go look for him among the other players."  
  
"It's more dangerous in there, Ron," she said, pointing at the brutal game they were just watching. "Maybe I should go look for Harry on the line instead."  
  
"The line is a kilometer long and I can't imagine you walking beside it and looking at every face in there. Besides, I know some of the people so I can ask them if they've seen Harry. All you have to do is see if Harry's anywhere in or near that game and if he's not, you can go back and I'll meet you here," Ron said.  
  
"Okay, fine. Just hurry up," Hermione said, walking towards the stand. She went up the stand to get a better view of the players. She noticed that most of them had well built bodies, with well developed chests and biceps. They also had long arms, to aid them in catching the Snitch. Hermione wondered if these people were born for this game, or they only conditioned their bodies to be fit for the game. Well, she didn't really care about them. She knew that her Harry was a natural when it comes to Quidditch, he was definitely born for it. Hermione suddenly remembered that she had her wand inside her bag. She didn't know why but she kind of thought it might come in handy. And she was right. She pointed her wand to her eyes and muttered "Oculus Magnifus," and all of a sudden, her range of vision became five times wider and her eyesight was upgraded into binocular vision. Now she can clearly see all the faces on the field, even those that were on the line. Hermione saw Ron speaking to a black haired man but he wasn't Harry. She then shifted back her eyes to the game. She focused on every one of the players and quickly eliminated every person. She had only about three people left to see, when suddenly, something of gold and silver swept past her eyesight, blocking what she was looking at. Hermione decided it was probably just a golden snitch, but when a deep manly voice suddenly spoke from behind her, Hermione jumped out from her seat and almost fell from the stands. ***  
  
Luckily, the man, whoever he was, caught her by the arm. She was able to sit down again but since the person is so close to her, all she could see was his skin. Hermione pulled out her wand from her pocket, pointed it to her eyes again and quickly shouted "Finite Incantatum!" Once her eyesight was back to normal, Hermione was surprised to see who it was. It was not a golden snitch that swept past her, it Draco Malfoy's golden blond hair. "Malfoy!"  
  
"That's a good way of greeting me, Hermione. But you can call me Draco if you like, since we're not in Hogwarts anymore," Draco said, sitting beside her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione was still shocked to see him there, now.  
  
"Obvious isn't it? I'm trying out for the Quidditch team," Draco answered, turning to look at the game. "You came here with Potter right?"  
  
Hermione noticed that he was wearing his Slytherin Quidditch robes at Hogwarts, and that his broom, a Firebolt same as Harry's, was sitting beside him. "No, I came here with Ron. We were actually looking for Harry. Wait, have you seen him?" Hermione was hoping he has but.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't." Suddenly, Draco's expression shifted from calmness to being nervous. Hermione knew he wanted to tell her something but was pondering on how to do so. So she decided to save him from the trouble instead.  
  
"Yes, I have received your letter and I didn't throw your necklace," Hermione told him. Draco, who was a few seconds ago unable to look Hermione in the eye now established eye contact with her.  
  
"You didn't?" he said, beginning to smile.  
  
"No," Hermione answered, smiling back. She couldn't believe that the famous Malfoy was smiling back at her, looking so innocent and childish. Then Hermione remembered that she was wearing the necklace inside her shirt. "Actually, I'm wearing it right now."  
  
As Hermione's hand moved to her chest, she pulled out the pendant, which eventually revealed the whole necklace. It sparkled and glistened under the sun, and Hermione saw that Draco was staring at it, eyes wide open, beaming like a mad man.  
  
"I'm not giving it back to you," Hermione joked.  
  
"No, no, I. I'm just gla. I'm just glad that you're wearing it," Draco finally finished.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "I wouldn't wear it if I don't like it." She then reached for his hand and whispered to him, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I'm glad you liked it." Draco was apparently oblivious to the fact that he was acting strange for Hermione. This sudden change in their relationship was in fact hard for Hermione to accept fully right away. But she was willing to adjust for him, as long as she sees that he's sincere in what he is trying to do. Draco sensed that Hermione was willing to continue their conversation, so he tried to speak again. "Hermione, there's something I wasn't able to include in my letter. Um, about the necklace."  
  
"What about it?" Hermione cut her in. Draco was about to speak when Hermione brushed her hair with her hands, which caused Draco to blush. Hermione noticed this and she decided to tease him. "Draco, you're blushing!"  
  
"No I'm not!" Draco shouted defensively. He was now distracted even more and he couldn't continue what he wanted to say.  
  
Hermione felt good that she was talking to Draco like they were friends. But there was indeed something different about that necklace, and she wanted to know it. "Draco, you were saying something about the necklace, what is it?"  
  
"Well. the necklace was."  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione turned to see Ron running towards her, Harry trailing behind him. "I found Harry. what are you doing with that creep?"  
  
Draco stood up and took his broom. "I have to go."  
  
Harry halted beside Ron, and upon seeing Draco, he made a move towards him. But Hermione went between him and Draco and grabbed his arm while trying to put it down. Harry's fists were clenched tightly and if Hermione hadn't stopped him on time, he would have punched Draco. And worse, Draco would have put up a fight and Ron would have joined in, and there will be no way for her to stop them. Hermione pushed down Harry's arm with all her might. "He didn't do anything wrong." But Harry was persistent. "I said he didn't do anything wrong." Finally, Harry gave up and threw and mean look at Draco instead.  
  
"What else are you doing here? You can go now!" Ron barked at Draco. Hermione couldn't understand why Draco was just standing there, taking all the insult. He never used to be like this, especially at Hogwarts. He had always stood up for himself, and it was Harry and Ron who were often left silent and forcing to control themselves after Draco leaves them with his insults. Now, it was the other way around.  
  
After one last look at Hermione, Draco mounted his broom and flew back to the game. Hermione turned back to Harry. "Where the hell have you been?" And suddenly, all the anger Harry was displaying a while ago disappeared. His eyes showed fear as Hermione waited for him to answer. "I'm asking you, Mr. Potter." Even Ron changed his expression.  
  
Harry dodged the question and raised his eyebrow instead. "What were you doing with that git?"  
  
"What? You don't go answering a question with another question, Harry. I asked you where you have been. I waited for you at home but you never appeared, even call. Ron and I were worried so we went here to find you. Draco and I were just talking while I was waiting for Ron to find you," Hermione had her hands on her waist.  
  
"Wait, since when did you 'talk' with Malfoy? And since when did you call him by his first name?" Ron interrupted them.  
  
"Since now. Draco has changed and if you guys won't try to see that then it's not my problem. What I want to know now is where 'you' have been," Hermione said, pointing a finger at Harry.  
  
"Draco has changed?" Ron interrupted again, laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione was getting irritated. With one final laugh, Ron turned to Harry and slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Girlfriend's asking you Harry," Ron told him.  
  
"Thanks for letting me speak." Hermione and Ron looked at each other and were quite embarrassed. They were the one who were in fact speaking continuously that Harry didn't have the opportunity to explain himself. Harry took Hermione by the hand and they both took a seat. Ron followed them and sat beside Harry. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I thought your interview will be long enough for me to rush here and try out for the team. However, when I got here, I saw the long line and decided to skip it for some other time. But when I was about to leave the place, the coach of the team spotted me and asked me to aid him in the tryouts. I asked him if I could try out myself and he told me that he's already enlisted me as the new team Seeker."  
  
"Then what are all those Snitches for?" Hermione interrupted, pointing at the game.  
  
"No one else knows. That's for the other players to think that the position for Seeker is still open," Harry answered.  
  
"Well that's not right. Those people are shaking their butts off for nothing! They deserve to know!" Hermione's eyebrows were curled up.  
  
"Here we go again," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, there's nothing we can do. Just let me finish first, okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So, I was forced to help him in the tryouts, and I couldn't very well leave. I told him I had to go early but he kept on telling me that this tryout's never going to end if I don't help him. Those rings," Harry said, pointing to the suspended rings on the first half of the field. "Those were my idea."  
  
"Oh," Hermione was amazed.  
  
"I wanted to call you but I couldn't. I'm really sorry," Harry finished.  
  
Hermione moved closer and kissed him on the cheek, much to Harry's and Ron's surprise. "It's okay, I understand now. Besides, I have a surprise for you too."  
  
Harry turned to Ron for some sign but he merely beamed at Harry as if telling him that it was something wonderful. Harry quickly turned to back to Hermione, eager to know what it was. "So, what is it?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm going to apply for a scholarship at Harvard University. And I think I have a great chance of being accepted."  
  
Opposite to what Hermione expected, Harry suddenly stood up and shouted, "What?" 


	6. Faith

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
"I think I have to go," Ron said standing up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he added before apparating.  
  
"Harry, aren't you happy for me?" Hermione stood up as well. It was getting obvious that Harry didn't like the news at all.  
  
"Hermione, if you go to Harvard, then we'll be separated. I can't bear to live away from you," Harry said as he reached for Hermione's hands and held them with his.  
  
"But Harry, I'm not even sure yet if I really will be accepted. I just said that I have a great chance, but still we'll never know. I mean, Harvard is a tough school," Hermione was trying to smile to him.  
  
"Still it doesn't make a difference. I can't believe you didn't tell me first before making a decision," Harry said, letting go of her stands, and turning his back on her.  
  
"Harry, I thought you would understand. I actually thought you'd be happy for me," Hermione spoke, touching his shoulder.  
  
Harry turned around. "I am happy for you. But I also can't allow you to leave me."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, Harry. If you want, you can even live with me there," Hermione said, trying hard to make him understand.  
  
"I can't, I have Quidditch here," Harry said, turning his head to the game.  
  
"That's exactly my point. Just because we are together doesn't mean we can live our own lives as individuals. We also have our separate dreams, Harry. You want to play Quidditch in the World Cup, and I want to go to college."  
  
Harry turned his head to her. "You can't go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not allowing you to go," Harry repeated.  
  
"You don't run my life, Harry. You can't make decisions for me. What would you do if tell you not to play Quidditch?"  
  
"It's different."  
  
"What's different?"  
  
"Quidditch is part of who I am, it's something I need to do."  
  
"And don't you think this is something I need to do as well?"  
  
"I think of it as something you want to do." "I don't understand you, Harry." Hermione turned around and ran away. Harry was surprised at what she did, but he decided not to follow her. He just sat on the bench, replaying their conversation on his mind. *I also don't understand myself, Hermione,* Harry told himself while burying his hands on his hair.  
  
***  
  
Hermione kept on running as she went down the stands. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she didn't care of what was happening around her. Several people who saw her running wondered why she was crying. Heads turned around as she rushed past them. She really wasn't sure of where to go. She just kept on running and running until she bumped on someone. "Oh, sorry." Looking up through her teary eyes to see who it was. "Draco?"  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Draco cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs.  
  
Hermione was so overwhelmed in emotion that she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Draco and continued crying on his chest. Draco held her tightly, resting his chin on her head, not wanting to let go. They stood like that for so long, that Draco worried Hermione would run out of tears. Finally Hermione stopped sobbing and Draco released her from his embrace. "Hermione, please tell me what happened."  
  
"Harry and I had a misunderstanding. I just couldn't take it anymore," she said, wiping her tears.  
  
"What did you fight about?"  
  
Hermione lead Draco behind the stands and explained everything to him. Draco couldn't believe that Harry acted so selfishly. He had always hated Harry ever since he turned him down to be a friend in their first year at Hogwarts. But still Draco knew Harry was a man of honor and worthy of respect. But now he has doubts respecting him.  
  
They sitted there, backs rested on the wall, just talking. Hermione tried to forget what happened, hoping that Harry will eventually let her go. The problem is, she still loves Harry, and she also wants to go to Harvard, which leaves her with a dilemma of which to choose.  
  
"Do you love him?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Hermione answered right away.  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"I think so. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Because if he loves you then he will not think twice of letting you go. If he has faith in your relationship then he won't think a certain distance would destroy it."  
  
Hermione looked him in the eye. "Are you trying to tell me that Harry doesn't love me?"  
  
"No. I'm trying to say that he might just be confused of what he is feeling."  
  
"Confused with what? Confused if he really loves me?"  
  
"Confused if he should let you go and risk the stability of your relationship."  
  
"He's afraid that the distance might break our connection and we might eventually break up?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"But I won't let that happen. I have faith in us and I know that we can make it no matter how far we are apart. You said it yourself."  
  
"Well it's not your faith I'm questioning."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"It's his."  
  
***  
  
After much thinking, Harry finally decided to talk to Hermione and settle their dispute. He still wasn't sure if it was okay with him for her to study at Harvard. It was definitely miles away from London, and thinking that she would be away from him that far makes him feel uncomfortable.  
  
He left the stands and found that there were only three people on the line. The Quidditch game on the other side of the playing field has stopped and there were only a very few people left all in all. Harry approached his coach to ask if he had seen Hermione.  
  
"Coach!" Harry called out.  
  
"Harry! I didn't think you'd still be here. Do you need something?"  
  
"Actually, I'd like to ask if you've seen Hermione."  
  
"Who's Hermione? Ah, your girlfriend! Sorry, kid, didn't see her."  
  
"Oh I see, thanks anyway."  
  
Harry was about to leave when he overheard the conversation between two players.  
  
"Did you see her? She was crying. I bet she had a fight with Harry Potter. I wonder whose fault it was."  
  
Harry couldn't help himself so he approached the two men. Upon seeing him, they right away backed off. "Relax, I won't do anything to you. Have you two seen Hermione?"  
  
The two men looked at each other then the taller one spoke. "We saw her running towards the back of the stands."  
  
"Thanks." Harry had started to leave when he turned around and called out to the both of them, "By the way, it was my fault."  
  
Harry made his way to the back of the stands and when he was near, he heard the sound of two people kissing. Several images of Hermione and another guy flashed to his mind. Harry clenched his fist and when he finally emerged, he saw, much to his relief that it wasn't Hermione. It was a different girl and a different guy. Harry apologized for interrupting and decided to go to Hermione's house instead.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Hermione were walking on the side of the street on Hermione's neighborhood. Draco had volunteered to walk Hermione home and Hermione unresistingly agreed. They turned a corner to Hermione's street and Hermione noticed Draco hadn't spoken ever since they left the Quidditch field.  
  
"Do you think Harry doesn't trust me?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco stopped walking, which caused Hermione to halt as well. He looked intently at her for a few seconds, then began walking again. Hermione followed him.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Draco finally answered.  
  
"Because you said a while ago that you are questioning his faith in our relationship."  
  
"Trust and faith are two different things."  
  
"But they are similar when related to love."  
  
Draco stopped again and turned to Hermione. "Are you really sure that he loves you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about. He'll come to his senses. Love won't allow him to be foolish."  
  
"But isn't love sometimes the reason why people do foolish things?"  
  
Draco started to walk again. "Nothing done out of love is foolish, Hermione. Nothing."  
  
Hermione noticed they were nearing her house. So she decided to ask the one question she has been dying to ask him ever since she saw her again in the stands. "Draco, what happened to you?"  
  
Draco just kept on walking. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You've changed. You're not the Draco I used to know. I'm even able to talk to you now." "A lot of things have changed in my life. But I think the answer lies in the fact that I refused to surrender to my father's will."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I refused to be a deatheater, Hermione. And I got cast out of my lineage because of it."  
  
Hermione stopped dead on her tracks. Draco just stood there, watching her reaction. Did she just hear what she heard? Draco Malfoy refused to be a deatheater?  
  
"I. I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. You probably don't even believe me."  
  
"I. I believe you."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You believe me?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Hermione reached for Draco's hand and held it tightly. "I'm proud of you, Draco." She then stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Draco just stood there, immobile. Hermione started to walk again, leaving Draco behind, smiling to herself. "Draco, come on!" she called out on her back.  
  
After realizing what had happened, Draco turned around and ran to keep up with Hermione. He walked beside her, smiling as well.  
  
Draco's expression changed again. "Father's keeping mother locked at the manor. I want to save her, get her out of there, but the whole place is protected by Dark Magic."  
  
Hermione was aghast when she heard it. But she knew the best she could do for him was to be strong herself. "Don't worry, Draco. I'm sure you'll find a way to rescue her. I know she'll be okay," she said, once again reaching for his hand.  
  
They reached the front of her house, and they were shocked to see the person who was waiting by the porch. It was Harry. And his eyes darted from Hermione, to Draco, and to their hands locked together. 


	7. Repentance

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Upon seeing Harry, Draco and Hermione quickly released their hands. "Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" Harry said, his eyes bursting with fury.  
  
"Relax, Harry, it's not what you think," Draco answered for Hermione.  
  
"Am I talking to you, Malfoy?" Harry slowly approached the two of them, left hand over a clenched right fist.  
  
"Harry, don't start," Hermione moved forward and blocked Draco from Harry. She looked straight into Harry's eyes telling him to control his temper. "I don't want any trouble."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have come with him," Harry said, furiously staring at Draco over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Draco, I think you should go," Hermione said as she turned around to face him. Careful for Harry not to see and hear, she whispered, "I'll be fine."  
  
Draco looked one last time at Harry, then at Hermione, and then made his way to the street and out of sight.  
  
Hermione then turned to Harry. "What's the problem with you? Don't you trust me?"  
  
Harry dropped his hands and looked down. "I don't know what to trust anymore."  
  
"You're right. You don't trust that we can carry on with our relationship even if I go to Harvard. You don't trust 'me.'"  
  
Harry looked up to her. "Hermione, please don't say that. I do trust you. It's just hard for me to. to."  
  
"To trust that I will not do anything stupid or irrational or downright disloyal to you when I'm away," Hermione cut him off. "Harry, do you love me?"  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to realize what he's just been asked. "Of course I do." He moved towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. But Hermione promptly detached herself from his embrace.  
  
"Then have faith in me," she said as she walked past him towards the door. She opened the door, entered the house, and before she closed it, she turned around and said, "And Harry, never lose faith in me again."  
  
Harry was left standing there, as the sun began to set and give way to the impending darkness. He was left there standing, as the trees and lampposts cast their shadows upon him, his future with Hermione definitely uncertain. ***  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up with a feeling of uncertainty. She didn't know what would happen with her relationship with Harry, if they would ever talk again. Actually, she didn't want to see him yet, for she would just be reminded that the man she loves doesn't even trust her. It hurt her a lot upon realizing that. Hermione smiled as she rolled over her bed and hugged her pillow tightly, resting the side of her head on it. She remembered that it was Draco who really opened her eyes to the truth, to where her relationship with Harry was going. But what hurts the most is that she is still most definitely in love with Harry, but she wasn't sure if Harry feels the same.  
  
After dressing up, Hermione drooped down her chair in the dining room. She wasn't feeling very hungry this morning, though it was obvious that her strength has been drained.  
  
"Hermione, you have to eat or else you'll lose weight, even your figure," her mom reminded her, passing her the eggs from across the table.  
  
Hermione smirked. "That's new, losing your figure when you don't eat. mom, as far as I know, people lose their figure when they eat a lot"  
  
"Well, Ms. Know-It-All, it's time for you to know that it's also unhealthy to not eat at all. The best thing to do is to eat fairly and reasonably," her father added as he emerged from the kitchen, carrying a plateful of pancakes.  
  
"Fine, I'll eat. But I'm not going out today because I don't feel like it. I'll just read pocketbooks until it's dark again and I have to sleep," Hermione said, straightening up in her seat and reaching for the pancakes her dad had just set on the table.  
  
"By the way, Harry just called," Mr. Granger said, looking over the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"I don't --- care. Let him --- call as much --- as he wants. I'm not --- talking to him," Hermione answered in between chews.  
  
"Honey, I think you should resolve this issue once and for all. Do you really want to be in none-speaking terms with him for the rest of your life? He's still your bestfriend," Mrs. Granger chimed in.  
  
"Yah, but do bestfriends go around not trusting each other, ma?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Maybe you just misinterpreted him," Mr. Granger added.  
  
"Oh, I think I got the message pretty clear," Hermione replied, taking a long sip at her juice, then standing up from her chair.  
  
"Where are you going?" her dad asked.  
  
"To get some fresh air, I'm getting suffocated," Hermione said, leaving the dining room.  
  
Mrs. Granger looked at her husband. "Maybe we should give her more time."  
  
"I think you're right," he answered.  
  
***  
  
Hermione approached the balcony of their house and observed the scenery. It was a bright Tuesday morning, and the trees were waving smoothly, giving Hermione the fresh air she needed. Birds here and now flew to the railing and chirped at her. Hermione just stood there, leaning over, closing her eyes every once in a while, while taking more air.  
  
"Feels good in here, doesn't it?" Hermione almost fell over the railing when she heard the voice. She turned around to see Draco standing there, watching her.  
  
"You know, you should stop doing that. One day you'll end up murdering me," Hermione said, sitting at the bench that stood opposite the railing. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
Draco sat beside her. "Just checking if you and Harry are okay."  
  
"Maybe you should ask him," Hermione replied.  
  
"Maybe I will, after our date," Draco said, grinning.  
  
"Date? What date?" Hermione was puzzled.  
  
"I'm inviting you over to a date, Ms. Granger. Geesh, never figured you out for a romantically-naïve person," Draco uttered.  
  
"Romantically naïve? Me? I have a boyfriend, Mr. Malfoy, while you, don't. I've been on date before and you---"  
  
"Have had more than a dozen dates before," Draco said, finishing her sentence.  
  
"Not exactly what I had in mind," Hermione muttered.  
  
"But I bet you had the same idea," Draco joked.  
  
"Okay, okay. Where are we going? A fancy restaurant with all the exotic food I've never tasted before?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not that fancy, but you'll like it there, and the food is great," Draco replied.  
  
Hermione surveyed Draco's eyes and made sure he wasn't planning to do anything she wouldn't like. But funny how she felt it, she actually trusted Draco. "Don't even think of bringing me to a Quidditch field."  
  
"Why, brings back memories of an old date?" Draco asked, beaming at her.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione cried, slapping him on the arm.  
  
"Ouch! You better dress up, Ms. Granger," Draco said, holding his left arm where Hermione had just slapped her.  
  
"What? Now? It's 10 in the morning!"  
  
"Yah, and you woke up at 9 o'clock," Draco added.  
  
"Well, I was tired, you know," Hermione said, standing up and moving towards the door. "You wait here."  
  
"Wait, won't you even introduce me to your parents?" Draco stood up as well, following her.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I was hoping you'd never ask."  
  
***  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is---"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. We know him," Mr. Granger cut in. Hermione invited Draco inside her house to no avail. The second they saw him, her parents have had they eyebrows curled up to the high heavens, both their arms crossed over their chest. And they didn't even ask him to sit down.  
  
*Wow, they like me a lot,* Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Draco, why don't you take a seat? Mom, Dad, why don't you entertain him while I dress up," Hermione said, motioning for the couch. She had started to leave when she turned around and added, "And be nice to him."  
  
Draco sat at the middle of the long couch while Hermione's parents settled themselves on either one of the side couches. They were both examining every part of him. Draco felt very uncomfortable but tried not to show it. He tried to amuse himself instead on the figurines that were placed on top of the shelves across him, and upon the baby pictures of Hermione that were lined on the side tables.  
  
"Nice house, pretty cozy," he muttered to himself.  
  
"So," Draco was almost startled by how deep the voice of Hermione's father was. "You want to date our only daughter?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco looked straight to him and managed to answer without stuttering. He was trained in conversations like this as a Malfoy.  
  
"Do you understand that Hermione currently has a boyfriend?" It was Hermione's mother that spoke next.  
  
"I do, mam, but I understand that she is not in speaking terms with him," Draco said. But he almost slapped himself when he realized that wasn't a very favorable thing to say.  
  
"So, that means you're using the situation to your advantage, am I right?" said Mr. Granger.  
  
Draco felt insulted. He suddenly stood up and said, "I'm only trying to comfort your daughter, sir," with raised voice. Upon realizing what he had done, Draco wished he had never come. Mr. Granger stood up as well and towered over him.  
  
"I just want to remind you that you are inside our house," declared Hermione's father.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I just got carried away," Draco said, sitting down, feeling stupid and powerless at the same time.  
  
"I understand that you're the one that has caused much pain in our daughter's life for the past seven years. And now you come here trying to make us believe that you want to comfort her. How fast can you change in one year?" said Mrs. Granger, her eyes locked on Draco's, full of wrath and disgust.  
  
"What do you want with our daughter? You want to hurt her? We won't allow that. She been hurt for so long because of you. Do you know that every year when she comes home, she never fails to inform us about the insults you've thrown her, the things you did that hurt her and her friends? And after she relates everything, she cries," Mr. Granger said, tears evident in his eyes.  
  
Draco never realized how much pain he had put Hermione through. He never wanted to make someone suffer so badly, well, maybe he used to. But not now. He hated himself for being such an evil person, and for making Hermione one of his victims. Now more than ever, he wants to make up for all the terrible things he had done to her. He finally understood why Hermione hesitated to accept the necklace when he tried to give it to her after their graduation, and how good hearted Hermione really is for believing he has changed, for accepting him as a friend. After all he put her through.  
  
He wanted to tell all these to Hermione's parents, but he knew it would be of no use. Fortunately, Hermione arrived just in time to save him from further torment. He couldn't take more of his past trying to haunt him. As far as he knows, he is now a good person. And he'll do anything to prove that, especially to Hermione and her parents.  
  
Hermione was wearing her usual shirt and jeans. But her blouse was green, which matched the necklace Draco gave her, one she wore with pride. Draco managed to smile upon seeing her, her long brown hair flowing gracefully down her back.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we're going. We'll be back after noon," Hermione addressed her parents, who suddenly were very quiet. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes, and take care'."  
  
As Draco and Hermione stepped out of the house and into the porch, Draco reached for Hermione's hand and turned to look her straight in the eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione was confused. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"For all the bad things I've done to you. I'm really sorry. Please let me make it up to you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "You don't have to say sorry for what you did in the past, Draco. But if it makes you feel any better, I believe you regret every mistake you've done before. The only way you can make up for it is to make me happy now. And if you tell me that you won't keep feeling bad about yourself, I'll be happy. Is that okay?"  
  
Draco was glad Hermione felt this way. He was more determined to make this day one she'll never forget.  
  
Hermione dragged Draco outside and much to her surprise, his own car was parked there. It was an elegant Porshe. It was painted green, its sides were lined with silver, and its roof was moved back. *The color of Slytherin,* Hermione thought. "Wow! I like your car, Draco! Are we going to use this?" Hermione couldn't take her eyes off it.  
  
"What else?" Draco opened the door of the passenger's seat and Hermione climbed in. Hermione was so excited that she kept on looking around inside the car. "I'm glad you like it," Draco said as he climbed at the driver's seat. "Let's go."  
  
Hermione had never experienced riding a car like this before. Her parents never had their own car, and whenever he and Harry would go one dates, they always use a limousine, and it's always at night. This was the first time Hermione was able to ride a car with the morning wind on her face. Hermione stretched out her hands, enjoying the ride, imitating what she used to see on muggle movies about joy rides. Hermione glanced at Draco. "I'm glad I'm with you," she said, smiling. Draco felt exactly the same way. 


	8. Breakdown

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Draco parked the car in front of fairly sized restaurant. He stepped out of the car first, then opened the door for Hermione. Looking up, Hermione read the name of the restaurant. It was written in Chinese characters. "Silver Dragon."  
  
"You know how to read Chinese?" Draco was amazed.  
  
"Only a few words," Hermione replied, walking towards the door.  
  
Draco accompanied her and opened the door for her. It was cozy inside. The room was dimly lit, and the tables and chairs were made of wood. Several designs of dragons and other Chinese characters were decorously placed all over the room. Hermione has read about Feng Shui before and from her knowledge, the position of all the furniture in the room concurred to the rules.  
  
They took a seat by the window and a waiter approached them. Draco helped Hermione in choosing her food, suggesting those that he had eaten before and that he had liked. But he also made sure Hermione ordered the food she wanted to eat.  
  
After a satisfying lunch, Hermione was more than glad Draco treated her out. Draco paid their bill and the waiter left a plate of fortune cookies on their table. Hermione picked up one and cracked it to reveal the paper which held her 'fortune.' She then read it out loud for Draco to hear, "You're a princess but you've got the wrong prince." Hermione laughed. "I wish! I thought these things were to predict your future, it sounded more like trying to teach me something. Draco, you try."  
  
"No, thanks, I don't believe in such things," Draco waved his hand at her.  
  
"Just take one, just for laughs, please." Hermione said doing her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Fine," Draco replied. He took one of the cookies and cracked it. He held the paper up and read it out loud: "You're not free to fall in love." Draco smirked. "What does that mean?"  
  
Hermione laughed out loud. "These things are funny. Vague but funny."  
  
Draco reached for Hermione's face and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "You have smooth skin, smooth and fair."  
  
Hermione's face turned red. "Thanks."  
  
"Look who's blushing now?" Draco teased her.  
  
Hermione looked at him intently, half smiling. Draco knew what she was about to do. She flipped her hair to the left with one motion and turned to face Draco again. She laughed so loud when she saw him frozen on his seat, face red.  
  
Finally, he was able to speak. "You like doing that, don't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Hermione beamed at him.  
  
"We should do this more often. It helps me forget that I have problems," Draco said, turning his smile to a serious face.  
  
"Same here," Hermione went serious as well. "Why is it that every time I get to have fun, my problems never fail to surface again and remind me of their existence?"  
  
"I always feel the same thing. And what's hard is, no one can escape it," Draco said, resting his hands on his lap.  
  
"I guess we just have to get immune to it," Hermione added. "Wait, you told me you're not living at the Malfoy Manor anymore. Where then do you live now?"  
  
"I rented my own apartment," Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, like Ha---" Hermione didn't finish her sentence. She tucked her hair behind her ears and started playing on paper from the fortune cookie.  
  
"It's okay to compare me with Harry, Hermione. He is indeed your boyfriend," Draco spoke, noticing Hermione's gestures.  
  
"It just doesn't feel right comparing anyone to Harry," Hermione responded. "Everyone thinks he's perfect, because he's the boy who lived."  
  
"But do you think he's perfect?" Draco asked.  
  
"I used to. But I guess nobody's perfect," Hermione answered.  
  
"The ones we love will always look perfect in our eyes, no matter what errors and imperfections they have. We will always look past them if we truly care for a person," Draco uttered, looking down the table.  
  
Hermione smiled. She liked what he said, and he was right. "Where do you get all these ideas of yours?"  
  
Draco looked up. "I have my own source of inspiration." Draco stared at Hermione, then to the necklace she was wearing. "Hermione, always wear that necklace."  
  
"I will," Hermione responded, smiling at him. Then Hermione remembered something. "Draco, yesterday, at the stadium, you were about to tell me something about this necklace, what is it?" Draco reached for the pendant and began feeling its texture. Though the light of the room was not bright, the necklace still glimmered. Hermione noticed Draco had closed his eyes. "Draco, are you okay?"  
  
Draco opened his eyes and moved back, resting his back on his chair. "Hermione, what you have to understand is---"  
  
"Hermione!" His words were cut when Harry suddenly entered the restaurant and started calling for Hermione. Hermione turned around and stood up, surprised to see Harry there. Harry grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her. "Hermione, let's go." Draco stood up when he saw this.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Hermione tried to pull her arm back but Harry was stronger than she is. "What are you doing?" Hermione saw that the people inside the restaurant were already whispering at each other, watching all the commotion. "Harry, let me go!"  
  
Draco approached them and tried to pull Hermione when Harry suddenly threw him a hard punch on the face with his free hand. It was so hard that Draco was thrown backward, causing him to slam at the table. "Stay away from her!" Hermione just stood there, unable to speak. Harry continued to grab her out of the restaurant, throwing a large sum of money at the cashier on his way to the door.  
  
Once they were outside, Hermione tried hard to free herself but Harry's grip was so tight. "You're hurting me, Harry." Harry turned to see the hand he was grabbing and saw that it was already swollen. He involuntarily let it go, and Hermione touched it carefully with her other hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.  
  
"Sorry? Don't say sorry Harry!" Hermione was furious. "You barged into the restaurant, punched my date and forced me out. And you hurt me, Harry."  
  
Harry stared at her swollen arm. "That will heal."  
  
Hermione raised her arm. "Not just this, Harry. What you did proved to me that you don't really trust me."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt. Malfoy is an evil person and he's just playing you around to get back at me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I beat him at the Seeker position for the Quidditch team and now he's trying to hurt me by hurting you."  
  
Hermione smirked. "He's not the one who's trying to hurt me, Harry. You are."  
  
"He's the one who's always tried to hurt you in the past. One date won't change that."  
  
"Why do you always bring up the past? That was before, Harry, this is now. I've forgiven him and so should you. No matter how you try to dissuade me, I will still believe that he has changed and I will continue to be his friend. Now if you have a problem with that, then I think we should end this relationship once and for all."  
  
Harry was motionless. He just let all of Hermione's words stab him like a sharp knife. "You're going to choose him over me?"  
  
"I'm choosing his friendship over a relationship with you. Because I know which of the two makes me happy."  
  
Harry moved towards Hermione but she only backed off. "Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
Tears began rolling down Hermione's cheeks. "I do love you, Harry. But my love's not enough to save our relationship. It's just not enough."  
  
"How about my love for you?" Harry responded, staring at her.  
  
"If you love me, Harry, you'll let me go," Hermione said with a tone of finality. She turned around to see Draco standing by the door, touching his face where Harry had punched him. "Draco, could you please take me home?"  
  
Draco walked quickly towards her and assisted her to the car. Harry just watched them leave, his world falling down on him. Since he couldn't carry the weight anymore, he dropped to his knees and buried his face on his hands. Was this really the end of his relationship with Hermione? Because from what Harry had seen, it was. 


	9. Rain

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Draco stopped the car in front of Hermione's house. Hermione hasn't spoken ever since they left the restaurant. Draco touched Hermione's shoulder, she seemed unaware that they were there. "Hermione, we're here."  
  
Hermione came to her senses and looked around. "Uh, thanks." Hermione was about to open the door when Draco stopped her. "What is it?"  
  
"I want to give you something," Draco pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and reached for a pen from inside the drawer. He wrote something on the paper, folded it, and handed it to Hermione. "This is the address of my apartment. If in case you need to talk, you can visit my there, anytime."  
  
Hermione finally smiled, though tears were still evident on her eyes. She moved forward and kissed Draco on the lips. "Thank you."  
  
Draco didn't move. He just stayed there, eyes still closed. Hermione had almost reached the front door when he opened his eyes. He started his engine and left while beaming widely.  
  
***  
  
Hermione opened the door and found her parents waiting for her at the sitting room. "Mom, Dad, what's up?"  
  
"Hermione, honey, we need to talk to you," her mother spoke, with a tone of authority Hermione had never heard before.  
  
Hermione sat on the long couch, at exactly the same place Draco had sat down. Her parents were also seated on each of the side couches. "What is it about?"  
  
Her father spoke first. "This is about that Malfoy kid. Hermione honey, we don't want you to---"  
  
"Then we have nothing to talk about," Hermione cut him in. She was about to stand up when her mother reached for her arm and motioned her to sit down.  
  
"Hermione, please just listen to us. As your parents, we are concerned of your welfare. We don't want to see you get hurt," her mother said.  
  
"I know that. But what's Draco got to do with this?" Hermione looked from her mother to her father.  
  
"We don't trust that kid. He's always hurt you in the past and we know he will hurt you again. You shouldn't go anywhere near him," her father responded.  
  
"Draco's not the person you knew before. I know you are worried with what he might do to me, but I am telling you myself, he's not going to do anything that might hurt me. He's my friend now, and he cares for me," Hermione said, trying her best to make her parents understand.  
  
"Still we don't want you seeing him," Mrs. Granger told her seriously.  
  
"What do you mean? Haven't you heard anything I've said?"  
  
"We heard everything Hermione. But as your parents, we have to protect you," Mr. Granger added.  
  
"What are you trying to say then?" Hermione was starting to feel bad about this.  
  
"We. we forbid you to see him again. ever," her mother finally answered.  
  
Her words made Hermione feel uneasy. She couldn't believe her parents would go this far in trying to manipulate her life. "You just can't control my life like that! I'm eighteen and I know how to make my own decisions. You can't do this to me!"  
  
Her father tried to calm her down. "We're not trying to control you. We are just looking out for you. Hermione, you have to understand, we are doing this for you."  
  
"I don't understand any of this! You're acting like Harry! You're all trying to manipulate my life and rob me of my free will! I am not a prisoner!" Hermione was as infuriated as she was a while ago outside the restaurant. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again, but her voice didn't quiver as she spoke every word.  
  
Hermione ran towards the door. Looking back at her parents, she didn't hesitate to leave.  
  
"Hermione! Where are you going?" her mother cried out loud. She was about to run after her daughter when her husband stopped her.  
  
"Let her go. She'll come back."  
  
Hermione ran as far away from their house as possible. She didn't know where to go but she kept on running anyway. She was afraid they would catch her and keep her locked in that life forever. It wasn't her home anymore; it was just a prison cell where people tell her what she has to do and dictate her life for her. She's not coming back; she's had enough.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had reached the end of their neighborhood. She had rounded every block and she had nowhere else to go. Until she remembered the paper Draco handed him. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the address. Hermione smiled. She knew where this place was, which means she could just apparate there. Hermione slid inside a dark alley and made sure no one was there. And with a pop, she was gone.  
  
Hermione appeared on another dark alley, and from there she could see the apartment where Draco supposedly lived. She emerged at a quiet street, which was very much different from their neighborhood. It was cleaner and more peaceful here. She crossed the street and knocked on 8-D, Draco's apartment. No one answered. Hermione tried again but still no response. She looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds forming, slowly blocking the prominent sunlight. Then she saw a flash of lightning, after which she heard the sound of thunder. Hermione knocked again. She searched for a door bell and pressed hard on it when she found one. She could here the sound of the bell from the outside, and after a few minutes of no answer, Hermione decided Draco really wasn't home.  
  
Then the first drops of rain came falling. Hermione was considering going back home, but she knew it wouldn't be okay to go back, for her life would still be the same. Hermione decided to wait. But the rain was getting harder by the minute, and there was no cover for Hermione to hide under. There were no large trees nearby that would at least give her shade. She frantically searched for somewhere to cover herself from the rain but had no luck. She even tried apparating inside Draco's apartment but realized that Draco had cast a protection charm on it. Already wet, Hermione gave up and sat in front of the apartment, resting her back on Draco's door. Feeling pity for herself, Hermione began to cry. She never realized this would happen to her. She felt very homeless, weak, and alone. She needed someone to comfort her. And the only person whom she thought would be there, wasn't available.  
  
It was getting cold and Hermione started to shiver. *Ron* She remembered Ron. What if she just apparated to the Burrow? Surely, the Weasleys would take her in and she could definitely stay there as long as she wants. But Hermione hesitated when she remembered how hard Ron was working to be able to feed his family. Mr. Weasley was now retired, and it's Ron who buys their food and pays for the other expenses to maintain the Burrow. Hermione quivered more. If she stayed there, then she would just add to Ron's problems. She knew Ron would never hesitate to let her in, but she also should think about his and his family's welfare first.  
  
Hermione could feel her temperature starting to rise despite the coldness. *No! I can't get sick now.* Hermione tried to fight her shivering, but she was getting weaker and weaker. The rain wasn't stopping, and she had no defense and barrier whatsoever from it, only her clothes, which were now dripping wet. Hermione tucked her body and buried her face on her knees. She then began collapsing slowly as her fever began to rise. She's been under the rain for so long, and she was very cold. Hermione was already oblivious of her surroundings when Draco's car pulled over the side of the street. Upon seeing her, Draco rushed to her and tried to wake her up.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" Draco held her tightly and blamed himself that this happened to her. If he hadn't left, he would have been there to let her in. Instead, she was here, her life at stake, waiting for him. Draco quickly opened the door of his apartment and carried her inside. He carefully dropped her in the couch and frantically searched for a towel inside the cabinet. He quickly undressed her and dried her whole body. He then changed her into a t-shirt and jogging pants. Draco was so upset that he swore he would never forgive himself if anything happens to her.  
  
After making sure that she was dry, he then approached the sink to get the basin and pour onto it some warm water from the thermos. He dipped a face towel onto the basin and squeezed it a little to make sure that it was only damp enough to absorb her heat. He folded it properly and placed in on her forehead. He then covered here with a bed sheet as a comforter. All he can do now was wait for her fever to drop and pray that she'll be alright. Draco looked after her for hours, not leaving the chair he has set up beside the couch. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep beside her, his head rested on the back of the chair.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up, feeling a little bit uneasy, but better. She sat up when she realized she was already inside Draco's apartment, seeing Draco snoozing on the chair. She smiled at him, appreciating what he had done. She definitely felt better now. She reached her his golden blonde hair and brushed her fingers on it. It was smooth and silky, and was apparently well taken care of. By her move, Draco woke up and beamed widely when he saw her looking at him.  
  
"You're awake," Draco said.  
  
"I am, and I feel better now," Hermione responded.  
  
"That's nice. Hey, you need to eat. I can prepare some porridge if you like, and you still have to drink some medicine to make sure your fever won't go back," Draco muttered, standing up and moving towards the kitchen.  
  
Hermione felt special because of the way Draco treated her. He was really making sure she was okay. This meant she had said the right thing to her parents, telling them that Draco cared for her. She stood up and the bed sheet dropped to the floor. She then realized that she wasn't wearing her clothes, but different ones. Draco saw her reaction and quickly approached her to explain.  
  
"You were so wet that I needed to change your clothes. There's nothing else I could have done. These clothes are clean if that's what you're worrying about," Draco explained.  
  
"Did you see everything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What do mean I saw--- oh, that. I'm sorry but we both know it's unavoidable," Draco replied.  
  
"I guess it was either that or I would have died, so I have no right to complain," Hermione said, picking up the bed sheet and tossing in onto the couch.  
  
They were quiet for awhile until Draco came back to the kitchen and Hermione followed her. Hermione then kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Draco smiled, looking at her. "Why do you keep on thanking me whenever I do something for you?"  
  
"Because it's proper to say that, and besides, you really deserve it," Hermione explained.  
  
"You know I will never let anything bad happen to you," he said, touching her on the shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "If I do something good for you, it's because I choose to do it," Draco added. He looked down, then up again. "Hermione, are you happy now?"  
  
"Well, besides the fact that Harry and I have an unofficially ended relationship, my running away from home and my parents not understanding how I feel. and these clothes of yours that I'm wearing, I'm happy because I'm here with you," Hermione answered, smiling at him.  
  
"You ran away?" Draco said, surprised. He reached for a bowl on the counter and then for a spoon.  
  
"Yes, I did. And guess who the person my parents and I fought about is?" Hermione said, teasing him.  
  
Draco pretended to think hard while transferring some porridge into the bowl. "Uh, Harry?"  
  
Hermione imitated the sound of a buzzer. "Sorry, wrong answer!" They both laughed out loud, until Hermione asked him, "Draco, why were you asking if I'm happy?"  
  
Draco stopped laughing and gave Hermione a concentrated look. "Because if you're happy, then that means I'm able to make up for what I did."  
  
"You did take my words seriously!" Hermione said, grinning.  
  
"Of course I did," Draco responded. "Because you are special to me."  
  
Hermione moved forward Draco and he did the same. He dropped the bowl of porridge he was holding on the kitchen table. He touched Hermione on the shoulder and felt her smooth skin. Hermione reached for Draco's hair and brushed it with her fingers. Finally, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, the closest he has ever been to her, their lips touching and finally closing the gap between them. 


	10. Stay

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Hermione was the first one to step back and break the kiss. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not right now."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I understand," Draco said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Here, you have to eat," he added, handing her the bowl of porridge.  
  
Hermione took the bowl and dragged one of the chairs. "Thanks."  
  
Draco took a seat across her. He then surveyed her intently as she took a spoonful of the porridge. Hermione noticed the sudden attention and began to feel uneasy. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, after which, she clasped her hands tightly between her thighs. "Um, Draco, is there anything wrong?"  
  
Draco woke up from his reverie, and his face turned red. "Nothing, nothing, I'm sorry."  
  
"You seemed a little bit distracted for a while."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Hermione said, taking another round of the porridge.  
  
He then unexpectedly took her right hand. "Hermione, stay here for the night."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. "But Draco, isn't that a little bit fast?"  
  
Draco flashed a grin. "I was just thinking. maybe you'd want to. um, considering the weather and all."  
  
Hermione looked at the nearby window. It was already dark outside and she could hear the heavy drops of rainfall. She looked at him and squeezed his hand, but abruptly taking it back. "You're right," she said, standing up and leaving the bowl at the kitchen sink. Her face turned away from him, she smiled, noticing how both of them were deliberately ignoring the fact that she could simply apparate to her house.  
  
Upon hearing her response, Draco stood up and followed her. "So you'll stay?" he said, eyes full of delight.  
  
"I said that, didn't I?" she said, turning to look at him. "Besides, I still don't want to see my parents."  
  
"We'll owl them then," Draco replied, reaching for a piece of parchment from the living room drawer and withdrawing a pen from his pocket.  
  
Hermione sat on the couch, watching him scribble on the paper. "What are you writing?"  
  
"What else?" he said, turning his head to her.  
  
"I want you to tell them to not get worried, that I'll be fine."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
After finishing the letter, Draco rolled it, looking out the window. Noticing his expression, Hermione stood up and walked beside him, hands on her waist. "How the hell are we going to send that under such a bad weather. And." she began asking, looking around. "Do you even have an owl?"  
  
Draco walked towards the window and pushed it up. "I'm waiting."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Waiting for what, exactly."  
  
Suddenly, out of the dark sky, came a faint beating sound. At first, Hermione didn't understand what it was, then she realized it was the sound of flapping wings. And from the sight that has just emerged from the entirety of the night, it was an owl.  
  
It swooped around the room and landed on Draco's arm. It was a large eagle owl, and Hermione remembered it was the same one Draco had used when he was at Hogwarts. Draco withdrew a tiny cut ribbon from his pocket and used it to tie the roll of parchment around the owl's right leg.  
  
"How did you know that the owl is going to come?" Hermione said, approaching him.  
  
"Because he always arrives at exactly six in the evening," Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, I see." Hermione touched a feather of the owl, which caused it to flap its wings. "Still I doubt he'll be able to make it in such a bad weather," she added, tucking another strand of hair.  
  
"Hermes is trained to carry messages under difficult circumstances," Draco replied, brushing his fingers over the owl's soft feathers.  
  
"You're owl's name is Hermes? 'The messenger.'" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"I like it, mythical, like your name," Draco answered, looking from the owl to Hermione.  
  
"In Greek mythology, Hermione married Neoptolemus, just something I read," she said, sitting again at the couch.  
  
Draco threw his arm forward as Hermes soared back to the skies. Upon closing the window, he said, "I heard he was a redoubtable warrior."  
  
Hermione threw a worried look. Draco's back was turned to her, his eyes watching the rain amongst the darkness.  
  
***  
  
They didn't talk much after Hermes took off. Draco proceeded to the kitchen to tidy up, then went back to show Hermione where she would sleep. Hermione asked if he wasn't hungry, which he just promptly responded to by just briskly shaking his head.  
  
Draco led her to a narrow corridor, dimly lit by yellow light, and pointed the nearest door. Upon opening it, Hermione noticed that it was quite big, complete with cabinets, a separate dresser, a full length mirror, and a queen sized bed. Hermione was speechless. She couldn't believe she would actually sleep there. It was much too elegant for her. She approached the bed and sat on it, testing the softness of the mattress. Her hands brushed the beddings, which was made of navy blue silk.  
  
"I'm going to sleep here?" she asked as Draco entered the room and dropped a towel and a bathrobe on the foot of the bed.  
  
"This is your room," he replied, hands inside his pockets.  
  
Hermione looked around. It was warm inside, and she right away felt comfortable. "You, where do you sleep?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"Just across the hall," he said, gesturing with his shoulders. "You should change now. There's a pair of pajamas inside the closet. It should fit you perfectly." Hermione narrowed her eyes. Seeing this, Draco took a step backward. "What did I do?"  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"What? Me? No!" he hurriedly responded.  
  
"Whatever," she said, standing up, turning him around, and pushing him towards the door. "I'm going to bed now, thank you."  
  
"If you need anything, just call me," Draco announced, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight," she said, closing the door behind him, and resting her back on it. She then closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up feeling better than the night before. She definitely had her well deserved rest, she thought, stretching out her arms and looking up the ceiling. Turning to look at the clock on the side table, she realized it was already 7:00. She heard her stomach rumbling, for she only had a few spoons of porridge last night. *If I'm this hungry, I can't imagine how Draco could be.*  
  
She pushed herself up and left the bed. She snatched the comb, walked to the mirror and began combing her hair. After which, she opened the door of her room and peaked outside. The hallway was still dark, obviously Draco was still asleep. Hermione tiptoed across the hall and leaned on the door of his room, her ears pressed on it. She didn't hear anything. *Draco must be a quiet sleeper.* She crept towards the kitchen and started opening the cabinets to look for anything to cook. She withdrew some flour, an egg, a bottle of milk, and cooking oil.  
  
Cracking the egg and carefully pouring its contents into a bowl, Hermione looked around for some pans. While she was beating the egg with a fork, she looked over the hall to check if Draco was still asleep. She heard no sound, which means it was safe. She was eager to surprise him by cooking breakfast, sort of repaying what he did for her.  
  
She beat the egg until it was frothy and began pouring some flour into a fairly large bowl. She poured the beaten egg, together with ¼ cup of milk and some cooking oil. She carefully mixed the ingredients until the large lumps had disappeared. She took the pan into the stove and turned the knob to release enough fire. When the pan was warm enough to cook, she started pouring fair amounts of the mixture onto the pan. She did this several times, until none of the mixture was left and she had created four large pancakes.  
  
She then began setting the table after turning on the coffee maker. She set two plates on opposite sides of the table, and placed knives and forks beside the plates. She opened the refrigerator and looked for some margarine, and when she found it, she set it on the table as well.  
  
Looking around, Hermione knew that she had prepared everything well. All she had to do now was to wake Draco up. She walked through the hall and stopped in front of Draco's door. She knocked twice but heard no sound. She turned the knob and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She slowly opened the door and gasped. "He's not here!" Draco's bed was empty and the sheets were untouched. Suddenly, Hermione heard the sound of the front door closing. She quickly turned around and made her way to the living room. "Draco!"  
  
"You're up!" Draco said, seeing her staring at him with an undecipherable expression.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"I just went outside for a while to get some fresh air," he tried to explain, not sure of where this conversation was leading.  
  
"For a while?" Hermione shrieked. "I've been up for like 30 minutes and I thought you were still asleep!"  
  
Draco moved towards her and touched her on the shoulders, surveying her. "Well, maybe it took me more than a while to stay outside. Why are you so mad?"  
  
Hermione turned around and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm not mad, I was just surprised."  
  
"Well I'm the one who's surprised," Draco said, seeing the wonderfully prepared breakfast. "You did all these?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well, you did," he said, eyes widened. "And I'm impressed."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, calming down from her shock. "Let's just eat."  
  
They both sat on the opposite side of the table and Draco started to get himself a piece of pancake. He cut a small piece using his knife, ate it, and began chewing. Looking up, he said, "Hermione, this is delicious!"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
***  
  
After a fulfilling breakfast, they settled themselves on the living room couch.  
  
"That was nice of you to cook breakfast," Draco started.  
  
"No problem. I actually miss doing that at home," Hermione replied. "Ever since I graduated at Hogwarts, my parents had been insisting I should leave the chores to them. Sounds absurd, doesn't it?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Just a little."  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered something. Now was the time she had to ask it to him. There have been so many times he was near to telling her, but there have always been an interruption. Now that they were alone, she wanted so desperately to know. "Draco," she began, turning to him and throwing him a serious look. "What about the necklace?" 


	11. Mirror

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Draco turned to face her. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked seriously.  
  
"If it's related to me, I deserve to know," Hermione responded intently.  
  
"Okay, then." Draco stood up and began pacing in front of Hermione. "Remember when I told you I made that necklace for you?" he began, gesturing towards the jewelry dangling on Hermione's neck.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione waited.  
  
"Well. I didn't exactly make the gem that went with it," he said, biting his lower lip.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I got it, actually found it in my last visit at Hogsmeade before our graduation," he said, pacing once more. "I entered the jewelry shop with the intention of buying a brand new jewelry for you, but I left it holding but one gem in my hand."  
  
Hermione touched the pendant of her necklace and thoroughly observed it. It was emitting some kind of sheen she had never seen before. "How did you get this, Draco?"  
  
Draco stopped pacing and sat beside her. He stared at her for a few minutes before beginning to speak again. "The man at the counter asked me what I wanted and for whom it was for. I told him I wanted to buy a special jewelry and give it to a very special friend." Draco took a deep breath. "At first he showed me a couple of rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings of different makes and styles, but I didn't like any of them. Then he asked me what the occasion was, and I told him, after much hesitation, that I wanted to make up for my past mistakes. The man smiled at me and led me to a chamber inside his store. There I saw many kinds of gems, jewels, gold and silver, but most importantly, at the very end of the small and narrow room, I saw the most precious of them all. I saw," he said, pointing at the gem suspended over Hermione's chest, "that one."  
  
Hermione motioned to remove the necklace for her to see it properly, but Draco lifted his hand and stopped her. "Don't remove it."  
  
"Draco," Hermione began, "what's so special about this gem you chose it over the others? It looks. so plain and simple."  
  
Draco rested his back on the couch and placed his hands on his lap. "Hermione, do you remember the mirror of Erised?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as memories of her years at Hogwarts came flashing to her head. "Yes, I remember it exactly. I distinctly remember the time Harry showed me the mirror, what I saw, and how I felt. But Professor Dumbledore took the mirror away one last time, and I never saw my dreams again. Never." Hermione's eyes began to show tears, but her great sense of curiosity drew her to the present and she turned around to look at Draco, wondering why he had asked her about the mirror. "What does the mirror have to do with the gem?"  
  
Draco looked her straight in the eyes. "The gem, Hermione, came from the mirror of Erised."  
  
"What? This?" Hermione clutched the gem tightly on her hand, eyes wide in disbelief. "How did that happen?"  
  
"It just so happened that the very last time the mirror was moved, tiny pieces of its glass were shattered, which ended up in the jewelry man's hands," Draco explained. "And that piece, is the largest."  
  
Hermione lifted her hands to her temple and began shaking her head, looking down. "Wait a second. If this gem came from the mirror, then that must mean it has the same magic as the mirror does. But what I understand is. why is it green?"  
  
"They say if the entire glass was shattered into pieces, it would reveal several kinds of gems, of different colors and sizes, all combined to produce the entirety of the mirror," Draco explained, staring up the ceiling. He then looked at Hermione. "It just so happened that that piece is an emerald."  
  
Hermione was amazed at such kind of information she had never known before. She never realized there was more to the mirror than just meets the eye, that it consisted of several magical gems inside.  
  
"Draco, does that mean that this gem has the power to show me my deepest and most desperate desires?" she asked him.  
  
"It cannot show you, Hermione, for it is only but a small piece of the puzzle. But it can make you feel and guide you." Draco moved closer, so close that their faces were almost together. He reached for the gem and closed his eyes for a second. Then as he opened it, Hermione recognized a kind of happiness she had never seen from him before. "Take this gem to be your guide. Let its power take your wishes and point them to the skies. Allow its energy to show you where your strength dwells inside. And lead you to where your greatest dream truly lies."  
  
Hermione was speechless. It was beauty in words. She never thought Draco could speak poetry, and never thought he would speak one to her. It took a few moments for her to be able to speak. "That was wonderful."  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He only managed to rest his back on the couch once more, staring into empty space.  
  
"So that's why I've been having all sorts of odd emotions ever since I began wearing the necklace. I never knew it would be because of it, but I'm glad I understand now."  
  
Draco still didn't speak.  
  
"So then, the gem probably draws out inner desires and tells you what's lacking in your life." Hermione's eyes widened as she turned around to look at Draco. "It shows you where happiness truly lies." Upon hearing this, Draco stood up and grabbed Hermione by the shoulder, pulling her to stand as well. "What do you feel now?" he asked her, eyes focused.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and felt it more undeniably. And as she opened her eyes, the two of them started to move at exactly the same time, aiming to unite their lips and break all the indefinite barriers around and inside them.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione quickly turned around as they parted their lips. Standing by the front door, their faces lined with furious expressions, were her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad, wha--- what are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We came to pick you up because we were worried," her dad replied.  
  
"But from what we've seen, you two are obviously having a great time so you probably don't intend to come back," added her mother.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. Both hers and Draco's faces were red, abashed with was her parents had seen.  
  
"But we still intend to take you home," her father cut in the silence. Mr. Granger dragged Hermione by the arm and pulled her outside. Draco, uncertain of what to do, just stood there and watched Hermione leave.  
  
Hermione managed to free herself from her father's grip once they were outside. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because we don't want you to destroy your life by being with that guy. Now get in the car!" Mr. Granger shouted.  
  
Hermione stepped inside the car, crying. Her mother, who sat in front beside her father, didn't say anything to comfort her.  
  
Hermione glanced at the back of the car and saw Draco standing by the front door, watching her being taken away. She cried even further, but not because Draco wasn't doing anything, but because neither of them had the power to change their lives now.  
  
***  
  
When they reached their house, Hermione's parents cornered her onto the sofa. This was it, she thought. This was the time that her parents were going to take away her freedom, her life. Now she couldn't run away anymore for her parents would only keep on getting her back. She had nowhere to go. She was trapped, like Rapunzel inside the tallest tower. It was time for the bells to stop ringing, for the music to stop playing, and her for feet to stop dancing.  
  
"You are never, never going to see that guy again, do you understand me?" Mr. Granger said, yelling at her. "How dare you run away like that and not inform us that you found a place of resort and that you don't intend to come back?" her mother shouted angrily.  
  
Hermione stood up. "I ran away because I chose to, and it's none of your business as to where I am going and how long out of the house I am going to stay."  
  
Mr. Granger's eyes narrowed. "Look at your pride. How long to you think can you last away from your home? Without any of your clothes and any of your belongings."  
  
"I can last as far away from here as possible because it would do me a lot of good being away from you," Hermione responded.  
  
Much to her surprise, her mother threw her a heavy slap on the face. "How dare you speak to us like that? We are your parents and we are the only ones who know what can be good for you and what cannot."  
  
"We received your owl only this morning and we were enraged that you even considered sending an owl when you left us worrying for the rest of the night? How can you be so irresponsible?"  
  
Hermione, amidst of tears, was able to understand what really happened. It was raining so hard last night, and as she thought it would be, Hermes the owl wasn't able to deliver the note in time. She tried to open her mouth to explain all these, but she was running out of energy to even stand up. She buried her face on her hands and settled herself on the sofa. Her parents, however, weren't finished.  
  
"We never thought you'd let a guy like that destroy your life. We thought you were smart," her mother added, her words caught up in her breath.  
  
*What are they talking about?* Hermione thought. *Draco didn't destroy my life!* But after much thinking, she realized they were talking about Harry. Hermione wiped her tears. "Harry and I are through. Our relationship is over," she muttered, looking down.  
  
"What do you mean it is over? You are going to fix this issue with him right now!" Mr. Granger declared.  
  
Hermione turned her head to him. "What issue? Nothing happened between Draco and me. There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Oh yes, there is," her mother replied. Hermione turned to her. "How do you think Harry will react when he finds out that you stayed at that kid's house for one night? The two of you alone!"  
  
All of these were getting into Hermione's nerves. Not only were they controlling her life, they were actually directing her to something she doesn't want. "It's none of Harry's business if I slept with Draco for one night. It's none of his business whatever I do with my life. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care about Harry anymore!" she shouted, getting to her feet.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, they heard the banging of the door. And when the three of them turned around to look, they saw, much to Hermione's shock, Harry standing there.  
  
"So that's how you feel. Now I know," he said, face lined with tears. 


	12. North Star

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Harry quickly turned around and started to walk out of the door, every drop of tear falling after the other.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Hermione shouted, running after him. Her parents just stood there, wearing faces more of worry than surprise.  
  
"What else do you want? You don't care about me, right?" Harry kept on walking outside past the porch and to the front gate.  
  
"That's not how I meant it!" Hermione cried. Harry stopped but he didn't turn around. "Just let me explain," she added. She made a move to touch Harry's arm but he just pushed her hand aside.  
  
"There's nothing to explain. I heard everything. If this is how you want it, then this is how it's going to be," he responded. He then turned around, and Hermione couldn't help her heart from breaking, as she saw Harry's eyes pouring out his wounded soul through his tears.  
  
Hermione began to shed tears as well. "Harry, I'm sorry," she began. "I never meant to hurt you but it's not just the same between us anymore."  
  
"What has changed, Hermione?" he asked, just standing there and staring at her. Hermione didn't know what to say. She just stared back at him, unable to find a single word to cast out the truth. "Does it make a difference if I have learned to love you so much that I try my best for you not to leave me? Does it make a difference if I try to protect my heart from breaking?" Harry turned around and ran away from the house as possible, his arm shielding his eyes and blocking any more tears. Hermione cried so hard she couldn't take it anymore. It was the time for her world to fall. Harry's last words dug a hole in her own heart. She had underestimated his love for her. She had overlooked the possibilities at the cost of judging his actions unfairly and jumping to conclusions. She had broken his heart, and there's no time to heal. For his heart may well be dead.  
  
Hermione dropped to her knees and at the same moment the rain started to fall. She didn't care if she would get wet and get sick. She just needed to let it all go and release the burden. The weight of the falling rain equaled the weight of her tears.  
  
"Hermione!" Her mother came running outside, shielding her with a coat and trying to get her up to bring her back to the house. But Hermione had no intentions of moving from that place. Mr. Granger appeared carrying an open umbrella. He approached his wife and daughter, sheltering them from the heavy rain.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in front of the kitchen table, a bowl of warm soup set before her. But she hadn't touched it ever since her mother had placed it there. She hadn't eaten lunch, and now, dinner. She just stared into empty space, speaking to no one. "Hermione, please," her mother said, approaching her from her back and touching her shoulders. "Try to eat your soup."  
  
"I'm not hungry," she replied discretely.  
  
"But you have to at least---"  
  
"I said I'm not hungry!" she yelled, standing up and storming out of the kitchen.  
  
At the same time, her father entered the kitchen and saw her outburst. "Still no luck?" he said, looking intently at his wife.  
  
Mrs. Granger crossed her left arm over her chest and leaned her right elbow on it, touching her forehead. "What's happening to our daughter's life?"  
  
Her husband swiftly approached her and embraced her from the back. "Don't worry, honey, everything will be okay."  
  
***  
  
*What am I thinking? Everything's not okay! I hurt Harry's feelings. The only thing he did was love me and I go around and stab him in the back! I'm a mean person!* Hermione was deliberating on what she should do now that almost everything in her life has turned upside down. She was lying flat on her bed, legs straight, one foot tucked underneath the other, and arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Hermione turned her head to the window. There were no stars visible in the sky that night. It's as if they were hiding from her behind the dark clouds that had showered her with rain this morning. Hermione shifted her position and rested on her side. "Just give me a sign, please," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
At the exact moment she opened it, Hermione saw a twinkle of one distant star but as soon as it had appeared, it had also faded. Then Hermione noticed something different. It was her necklace. It seemed to be emitting a kind of light similar to that of the star she had just seen: distant but clear; bright but diminutive. She stood up from the bed and moved towards the open window. Then she saw another twinkle from the same star. But it had gone once more. She saw the necklace shining brighter than it did before, and she had realized that it might somehow be reflecting the faint light of that distant star. But there was more.  
  
"Wait," Hermione said, looking up, then back down to her necklace. "This isn't new," she whispered to herself, remembering every single word Draco had told her about the necklace. *Take this gem to be your guide. Let its power take your wishes and point them to the skies. Allow the energy to show you where your strength dwells inside. And lead you to where your greatest dream truly lies.* Hermione's eyes widened. Now she understands. It wasn't the necklace that was reflecting the light from the star she had seen; it was the other way around. The necklace was using its power to allow a single distant star to flicker, and that star will point her to where her greatest dream lies.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Draco was surprised to see Hermione standing on his living room, carrying two large bags, and looking very pale.  
  
"Your star brought me here. It led me to you," she answered, dropping her bags.  
  
Draco's eyes moved from Hermione's face to the necklace she was wearing. He immediately understood what she was trying to say. But him? He had never expected this to happen, but he was glad that she was there.  
  
"How long do you intend to stay?" Draco said.  
  
"As long as you want me to," she replied.  
  
"Then you can stay for as long as you like," he said, flashing a smile.  
  
Hermione quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."  
  
"You know I'm always here for you, Hermione. Always," Draco whispered to her ears.  
  
***  
  
Mrs. Granger was knocking on Hermione's bedroom door but there was no answer. She carefully turned the knob and opened the door, and much to her surprise, Hermione wasn't there. "Honey! Hermione's gone!"  
  
Mr. Granger quickly dashed up the stairs and realized what his wife had meant. They both entered the room and found a letter under Hermione's bedside lamp.  
  
Together, they opened the letter and read:  
  
"Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
If there's anything I have learned from you is that I should always use my head every time I make a decision. I guess this isn't the wisest decision I had ever made, but trust that I have my own reasons for choosing it. I know that I should never run away from my problems, but face them instead. But from what I have experienced, facing my problems only brings me more hurt. And oftentimes, not only me, but also those I love. If I run away from this now, I know that eventually I would have to face it. But not right now, for I am much too weak. Please bear with me and trust that in time I will be able to come back and finish what I have started. Do not worry on my well-being for I am here with Draco. You know me well enough that I would never stay more than once in a place I don't consider safe. I love you both very much and I hope that you understand me. Please take care while I am gone.  
  
Always, Hermione"  
  
After reading the letter, Mrs. Granger folded it and placed it back on the table. She looked over her shoulders to her husband, who was reading the letter from behind her. "What do we do?"  
  
Mr. Granger took a deep breath and nodded. "We wait for her to come home."  
  
***  
  
Hermione rested her head on the bed's head board. She had just entered her room at Draco's apartment and was obviously very tired and hungry. Draco entered the room and saw her in that state, which made him start to worry even more.  
  
"Hermione, there's food in the kitchen. You told me you haven't eaten lunch and dinner. I can't allow you to sleep without eating first," he said, sitting beside her.  
  
Hermione didn't move. Only her eyes turned to Draco. "Tell me I'm evil."  
  
"What?" Draco asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Tell me I'm evil because of what I did to Harry," she answered.  
  
"I can't do that Hermione, because you're not evil. You know you never meant to hurt him," Draco explained.  
  
"But I did," Hermione responded. "And he didn't deserve it."  
  
Draco took her hand, which made Hermione budge. "You're the one who told me to put my past behind me and move forward," he said, squeezing her hand a little. "I believe you can do that too."  
  
"I'm not sure I can forget how much I hurt Harry," Hermione said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Then don't start with forgetting, maybe you should start with forgiving," Draco replied. "Forgive yourself."  
  
Hermione's tears continued to fall as she gave Draco another hug. She knew he was right. If she was going to prepare herself for facing Harry again, then she should then start with overlooking any doubts she has on herself. And the first step was to try to accept that she never meant to hurt Harry, and what happened was never her intention. She knew she would have to undergo a lot of stages before she would have the strength to confront him. But the greatest comfort she has right now is that no matter how difficult the process may be, Draco would always be there to support her, and in certain times, even lift her up. 


	13. Family

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
"Good morning!" Hermione opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Draco staring down at her. Draco laughed as he pulled her comforter aside.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here? Don't you know how to respect privacy?" Hermione said, covering her body with the remaining bed sheet.  
  
"I tried knocking but you didn't answer," he said.  
  
"Obviously I was asleep. Just because this is your apartment doesn't mean you can wake me up from my slumber anytime you want!" she answered, pretending to be mad.  
  
"Even if it's like," Draco began, reaching for Hermione's bedside clock, and turning it for her to see. "Eleven in the morning?"  
  
Hermione gaped. "Why didn't you wake up me earlier?" she said, standing up still holding the bed sheet and dragging it all the way to the closet with her.  
  
Draco chuckled. "I said I tried."  
  
"It's almost lunch time and I was still asleep," he heard Hermione say behind the closet door.  
  
"You don't have to worry much, actually, since you don't have school or work to go to. But I did wake you up for lunch," Draco said.  
  
Hermione peeped from behind the closet door holding a yellow shirt. "You're right," she said, sighing.  
  
Draco stood up and began walking towards the door. "I'll meet you outside. Lunch is almost ready." He stopped before exiting and called out to Hermione, "And can you please put the bed sheet back on the bed? You don't have to cover anything, you know. I've seen that before."  
  
He heard Hermione gasp and he chuckled once again, moving down the hall.  
  
"Don't remind me of that ever again!" Hermione shouted.  
  
***  
  
Hermione entered the kitchen wearing the yellow shirt and denim jeans. "Wow! You cooked stew!" she exclaimed upon seeing Draco setting up the meal on the table.  
  
"You're just in time," he responded, sitting on one of the chairs.  
  
Hermione sat in front of Draco and began serving herself some of the stew. "This looks and smells delicious!" she said. "How long have you known how to cook?"  
  
"Not so long ago," he answered, scooping some rice into his plate.  
  
"You know, I don't cook much. Mom always told me I should learn how to cook heavy meals but I never had time for it," she said, getting some rice.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that here," Draco replied, pouring some of the stew over his rice. "I'll be the one to cook our food."  
  
Hermione dug on her plate and brought her spoon to her mouth. "This is delicious!" she said while chewing the food.  
  
"Thanks," Draco replied, taking a spoonful as well.  
  
After a couple of servings, Hermione released her spoon and fork and reached for her glass of juice. She took a few sips then rested her elbows on the table, her hands clasped together.  
  
"What's the problem?" Draco asked upon noticing her.  
  
"I'm just not comfortable with this setting," she answered.  
  
Draco straightened his back. "What, you don't like it here? You don't like living with me?" he said with a worried face. "We can eat outside if you want. I don't always have to cook."  
  
Hermione reached out her hands and tapped his shoulder. "Relax, I like it here. And I'm not leaving anytime soon," she declared. "It's just that it doesn't feel right to me that I live here and do nothing."  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" Draco said, finally resting his elbows on the table as well.  
  
"Draco," Hermione started, eyebrows curled. "It is okay with you if I clean your apartment?"  
  
Draco straightened up. "What?"  
  
"I want to do something, and not just sit here all day like a princess," she explained. "I hope you understand."  
  
Draco took a deep breath, pondering on the situation. "Okay, if that's what you want," he finally replied.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Eat more," Draco said, pushing the bowl of stew to Hermione's direction.  
  
***  
  
After both of them have been satisfied by the food, Hermione insisted that she should wash the plates. After much hesitation, Draco finally gave in, being reminded by Hermione about their agreement.  
  
Making sure that the table is clean as well after she has washed the dishes, Hermione proceeded to the living room, wiping her hands with a cloth. Draco was sitting on the couch, and she sat beside him.  
  
Draco looked at her and he knew at once what she was thinking. "Relax. I know your parents are okay at home."  
  
"I don't know why I should be worrying. Maybe I just miss them."  
  
"You are such a good daughter, Hermione. After everything your parents had done to you, you still care and worry about them," Draco said.  
  
"I still don't understand the way they treat me. But maybe they just have their own reasons; maybe they are just so blinded by their desire to protect me that they tend to neglect my own happiness."  
  
"But they won't be able to protect you your whole life."  
  
"Maybe that's the point, they want to do their best while they are here. They want to make sure they've established the right foundation for my life so that when they leave me, they know that I'll be okay," Hermione replied. She then cringed. "I don't even want to about think about it."  
  
Draco looked at her fixedly. "They want to protect you by keeping you away from me?" he said.  
  
"They just don't understand you, Draco. They judge you by your past and they can't accept that you have changed."  
  
"They see me in the light of my father's shadow. I bring with me the name of my family everywhere I go. No one will ever believe that I am different, that I am not evil," he said, his eyes narrowed with wrath.  
  
"Someday they will understand," Hermione said, trying to calm him down.  
  
"No they won't! They'll never understand!" Draco shouted.  
  
Hermione just looked at him, eyes wide. Upon seeing her reaction, Draco buried his face on his hands, breathing heavily. "Then show me, Draco. Show me that you are not like your father." Draco looked up at her and nodded. "I'm sorry, Hermione."  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I understand." Draco showed her a warm smile. Hermione now felt lighter and more at ease. "You know, I think you inherited your mother's smile."  
  
"You don't even know my mother, Hermione," Draco grinned.  
  
"I don't need to know her to be able to say how kind-hearted she is. Half of you is good, Draco. And that part is what I see now," Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that," he answered, smiling. But he suddenly shook his head. "I don't even understand why she married my father. They don't belong together. She's good and he's evil."  
  
Hermione took his hand, which surprised him. "As for me, I'm glad the two of them met. Because if they hadn't, then I wouldn't have you."  
  
It was the kindest thing anyone had ever told him. And he was glad it was Hermione who said it. She seemed to always know how to find the good things under the worst circumstances. She actually reminded him of his mother.  
  
Draco piled his other hand over hers, holding her hand with both of his. "I'm glad that I found you, Hermione." 


	14. Friendship

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
The next day, Draco asked Hermione out to Hogsmeade. But she was very reluctant to go.  
  
"What if I see Harry?" Hermione said. "I'm not yet ready to talk to him! I'm not even sure if he still wants to see me. But I bet he doesn't!"  
  
"Hermione, stop mumbling! We'll just buy some clothes for you, then maybe we'll eat lunch there, and then we'll go back here," Draco explained.  
  
"Lunch? Do you know how many people eat lunch at Hogsmeade? A whole lot! The reason why I decided to stay here is to hide myself from as many people as possible. And then you want to bring me in a place like that! No way!"  
  
"Relax! We won't be eating inside a cheap fast food restaurant where people crowd to order hamburgers and fries. I'm taking you to an expensive Italian Restaurant, where only rich wizards and witches dine in. You'll love it there!"  
  
Hermione still wasn't sure. It was still a gamble. She can't take the risk of being seen, if by not Harry, by Ron. She was quite sure Ron has heard the news and the moment he sees her he won't waste a second trying to convince her to go back.  
  
Draco was eagerly waiting for her reply, and when he was about to give up, Hermione suddenly spoke. "Fine, I'll go. But we can't stay long there. And the moment I see Harry or Ron or anyone whom I don't desire to speak to, I'll right away apparate back here. And you choose can follow me or not."  
  
Draco was relieved she finally agreed. He knew it would be good for her to go out every once in a while, and he'll make sure that she'll be happy while they're out together.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade a hour before noon. And Draco quickly dragged Hermione inside one of the dress shops to find her some clothes. Hermione didn't like the idea of Draco spending money for her, but after swearing he'll never speak to her again if she doesn't agree, Hermione finally gave in.  
  
"Here, try this one!" It was the fifth one Draco had tossed to Hermione to try. But none of them suited her tastes.  
  
"Maybe we should just forget this whole thing. None of these clothes obviously fits me," Hermione said, studying the black dress Draco handed her.  
  
"Well, there are four more stores we can check, if you like," Draco said while scanning a line of hanged dress robes.  
  
"Draco, you really don't have to do this. I have quite a number of clothes on my closet. I don't really need to buy some more," Hermione answered, leaving the black dress on one of the stands.  
  
But as she reached the end of the aisle, one dress caught Hermione's eyes. She quickly picked it up and lifted it get a better look. It was lavender, not Hermione's usual color, but it was so elegantly sawn that she couldn't resist looking at it. She brought it in front of the mirror and flashed it in front of her body. Seeing that it fitted her size, Hermione hid herself behind the curtains to put it on.  
  
Hermione emerged from the curtains wearing the dress. It fell just below her knees and tugged her waist perfectly. It hung just a few inches below her neck, which revealed her emerald necklace. At the same time, Draco turned around to look for Hermione, and when he saw her looking like that, his mouth dropped open, and his eyes surveyed her with awe from head to foot.  
  
"What, you don't like it?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Me? I. I. it's perfect, Hermione," was all Draco could say.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, turning around and watching the dress spin with her. "I kinda like it."  
  
"Then I'll buy it!" Draco announced.  
  
When Hermione had changed back to her clothes and had brought the dress to the saleslady, she was shocked to hear its price. "Fifty galleons? For a dress? That's too much!"  
  
Hermione was about to put it back, but Draco stopped her. "We'll take it," Draco told the saleslady.  
  
Charging the dress to his bank account, Draco took the brown paper bag which held the dress.  
  
"Draco, you really didn't have to pay 50 galleons just for my dress," Hermione said as they exited the store.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was nothing," he replied.  
  
"Don't you ever run out of money? I thought your father kicked you out of the manor. Didn't he cut your allowance?"  
  
Draco chortled. "I don't get allowances, Hermione. I have my own bank account. And besides, it's signed under my grandfather's name, not Lucius's, so he can't do anything about it."  
  
"But still it was too expensive for a normal person's clothes," Hermione said, tugging behind him.  
  
"But you're not normal," Draco replied.  
  
Hermione grabbed him by the arm which caused him to stop and turn around to face her. "What do mean I'm not normal?" she asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, you're not," Draco answered. "You're mine."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened but she looked down as she felt herself blush. Realizing what he had said, Draco turned red as well. "I. I think we should eat lunch now," he said, turning to walk ahead.  
  
"Yah, yah, sure," Hermione answered, watching Draco's retreating back.  
  
***  
  
They ate at an Italian Restaurant, as Draco had said. At first, none of them spoke. But when the waiter approached them, Draco was forced to ask Hermione what she wanted to eat. Hermione wasn't sure, so Draco proceeded to order them some pizza, pasta, and red wine.  
  
They both ate in silence and avoiding each other's eyes. However, every now and then Hermione would watch Draco from the corner of her eyes to observe his expression. But she realized it was hard to discern what Draco was thinking at the moment. His face was serious and showed no expression at all. He just concentrated on eating, his head constantly bent down.  
  
The last time Hermione gazed at Draco, his eyes caught hers. "What are you staring at?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said, shifting uncomfortably, but trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Draco," Hermione began.  
  
"What?" he said, voice raised.  
  
"Geesh, Draco, hold your temper," she said slightly raising her hands.  
  
Draco took a sip of wine from his chalice, and picked up his napkin to wipe his mouth. "Let's go," he said, suddenly standing up.  
  
"Wait," Hermione said, grabbing his arm. "Let's stay here for a while. I want to talk."  
  
"Fine. About what?" he said, sitting down.  
  
"Um." Hermione began. ".let's just forget it."  
  
Draco looked up and pounded on the table, which caused other people to look. "Look, you made us stay here. You said you wanted to talk! Stop wasting my time and---"  
  
His words were cut off when Hermione suddenly leaned forward and gave him a short kiss. "Thank you for caring about me," she said afterwards, blushing.  
  
Draco turned the deepest shade of red. Hermione had kissed her again, and to no avail.  
  
"Hermione," he said, much calmer. "I'm sorry for how I acted."  
  
"A while ago or before that?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
"Both," Draco answered.  
  
"Let's just forget about it," she said once more.  
  
Draco shook his head. "We can't just ignore what I told you outside, before we entered the restaurant. Do you still remember?"  
  
Hermione pretended to think. "Oh yes, I remember, you told me I wasn't normal!" she declared.  
  
"Um, a little after that," Draco said, biting his lower lip and looking down.  
  
Hermione reached for his face and lifted up his chin so that he would look at her. "I know you didn't mean it like that. I understand how you feel. I'm glad you care about me," she explained.  
  
Draco merely nodded. She then moved her hands to his hair and started combing it with her fingers. After which, she took a sip from her chalice and surveyed the glass to distract herself from the silence. Then she heard him speak.  
  
"Hermione, do you consider me as a friend?"  
  
Hermione put the chalice down and smiled at him. "Of course, I do. What kind of question is that?"  
  
"I just don't understand how you manage do to this," he replied.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Open your heart to me. I know we are past the issue that I hurt you before, but how do you manage to let your heart accept a new friendship, and take the risk of getting hurt again?" he said.  
  
"Because it's better than taking none at all," she answered. "Yes, I've been hurt a lot, especially lately. But the only thing that keeps me going is the kind of friendship you are offering me. It's my only security."  
  
"How can you be sure that I won't hurt you again? When I think I almost did a few minutes ago?"  
  
"I can never be sure," she answered, looking down. "But what I'm sure of is that when that time comes, you never intended it to happen," she added, looking up to him once more.  
  
"Friendship is both wonderful and dangerous," Draco uttered. "It opens a door for both happiness and sadness."  
  
"Where there is happiness, there is sadness, Draco. They always co-exist, to maintain the balance," Hermione responded.  
  
"But why can't we just take all the happiness and throw away the sadness? No person wants to be lonely," he said.  
  
Hermione looked through the window. "Because without the sorrow, we can never appreciate joy," she answered. She just stared out the window without speaking another word, while Draco watched her. Hermione was thinking deep thoughts, and Draco could very well see that. "Friends make us happy, and they also make us sad, especially when they go," she said, finally turning to look back at Draco.  
  
"But if friendship is such a powerful thing, why does it come to a time when friends have to leave you, and hurt you in doing so?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Real friends don't leave each other, Draco, they just part ways. And in the process they meet new people and create new friendships, forming new bonds, sharing more experiences" she explained, looking him in the eye. "But in heart and in spirit, they are always together."  
  
"Then I guess you will never leave me, Hermione," he said, holding her hand.  
  
Hermione piled her free hand over Draco's, reminding her of their conversation just the day before. "As long as my heart can love and my soul is free, I will never leave you," she sincerely told him.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Hermione decided to extend their stay outside by visiting more stores in Hogsmeade. Hermione deliberately avoided the places where Harry and Ron would most likely go. They even skipped Fred and George's joke shop to avoid any possible confrontation from them. She knew the twins well enough to know that they will never let something like this pass.  
  
They stopped at an ice cream store and Draco ordered chocolate while Hermione ordered vanilla. They sat on one of the benches while watching a lot of people pass by. Halfway in eating her ice cream, Hermione suddenly jumped from the bench and hid behind it.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco asked, startled by her.  
  
Hermione pointed her fingers through the space in the bench and when Draco followed it, he realized why she suddenly acted so strange. It was Ron. He just emerged from the joke shop, carrying a heavy bag. Upon seeing him turn to an alley and out of site, Hermione stood up and saw her ice cream cone smashed on the floor. She had accidentally dropped it in her hurry to hide.  
  
"Now, what do you intend to do," Draco asked as he stood up to go beside her, licking his cone.  
  
"Um," Hermione started. "Can we go home now?"  
  
***  
  
When they were home, Hermione dropped on the couch and laid there like a lifeless log. "Are you sure he didn't see me?"  
  
"Positive," Draco replied, sitting on the vacant space on the couch.  
  
"Good," she said. "Because that was close."  
  
They heard the bell ring and Draco stood up to open the door. "That's probably the land lady," he said. Hermione didn't budge and just laid there.  
  
Shortly after, Draco came back looking very pale. Hermione looked up at him wondering what the matter was. "Draco, who was it?" she asked him.  
  
"Hermione, when we were at Hogsmeade, what if Ron saw you and approached you? What would you tell him?" he said, looking down at her, his voice full of uneasiness.  
  
"I'll tell him I'm not ready to talk," she answered. "Why?"  
  
"Well," Draco retreated back to the door and opened it slightly to reveal the visitor. "Because Ron's here now." 


	15. Visitor

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione said, standing up.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have come here, Hermione. But your parents wanted to know if you were okay," Ron answered.  
  
"Shouldn't she?" Draco butt in, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Ron looked at him intently. "You know what I mean."  
  
Draco dropped his arms and opened the door completely. "Why don't you come in? You two," he said, motioning to Hermione, "should talk. Hermione, I'll just be in my room," he added, disappearing into the hallway.  
  
Ron took a seat by the couch and Hermione sat beside him. "So, why are you really here?"  
  
"Well," Ron said, "To be honest, your parents want you home."  
  
Hermione flinched. "What?"  
  
"They miss you terribly, Hermione. Think about it, it's been two days," Ron explained.  
  
"It's only been two days, Ron. And they want me back right away? I'm not going back, yet," she responded.  
  
"Well, it's really up to you. I can't force you to go back, so can't they. Why do you think they sent me here in the first place?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed and rested her back on the couch. "I really don't understand my parents. The other day they dragged me out of here and now they can't even show their butts off. They even sent you!" she replied, pointing at Ron.  
  
"Actually, they wanted to send Harry. But he wasn't in a cooperative mood lately," he said.  
  
"Harry? How is he?" Hermione straightened up.  
  
"He still hasn't spoken to me about what happened. I had to learn from your parents. To tell you the truth, Harry hasn't been himself lately. He's not attending Quidditch practice anymore and he barely talks to anyone," he explained.  
  
"It's my entire fault he's like that. I must have hurt him really badly," she said.  
  
Ron tapped her back. "Now don't blame yourself. I know you didn't intend to hurt him. It was just a mild case of misunderstanding." he said, "well, it's not mild, actually, it's more of. colossal."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, slapping him on the arm. "Stop reminding me how bad the situation is!"  
  
"Sorry," Ron said, touching his arm lightly. "Maybe you should talk to Harry to settle this once and for all."  
  
Hermione waved her hand and shook her head. "Not now. I'm not ready."  
  
"But when?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll just wait until time has healed all wounds," she explained.  
  
Ron looked at her. "Time won't heal the wounds, Hermione. You two have to do it yourselves."  
  
"I hate to say it but you're right," she replied, biting her lower lip.  
  
Ron glanced at his wrist watch. "Look at the time! I have to go now, Hermione. I still have to report to your parents about what Draco and you have been doing lately," he said, chuckling.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione replied.  
  
At that instant, Draco emerged from the hallway and saw Ron standing up. "You're leaving?"  
  
"Unfortunately. But I'll be back. Her parents won't stop at just one account," he said, pointing to Hermione. Hermione slapped him hard on the back of his head. "Ouch!"  
  
"Stay for dinner," Draco suggested.  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's a great idea! You should!"  
  
"Uh, I don't think it's." Ron started.  
  
But Hermione cut him off. "Please!" she said, doing her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ron gave up and raised his hands. "Fine."  
  
"Great!" Draco said. "Then we'll have a wonderful dinner tonight with our visitor," he said, smiling.  
  
After Draco had left to prepare in the kitchen, Ron turned to look at Hermione. "I'm your visitor?"  
  
"Yes, you're our visitor," she answered, grinning.  
  
"You almost said that as if this was your house," Ron responded.  
  
Hermione sat down the couch, her eyes looking up the ceiling. "Kinda." 


	16. Love

Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
During dinner, it was either Ron and Hermione or Draco and Hermione who were talking. Both Draco and Ron tried to start conversations with each other but they never ended any of it. Ron felt mostly uncomfortable because he can see how close Draco and Hermione have been, while he still hasn't forgotten how much he hated Malfoy for all the things he had done to them before. But he keeps on reminding himself about what Hermione had told him about Draco. That he has changed and that he is a good person now. Ron nodded as he saw Draco's smile.  
  
"So, thanks for dinner," Ron said as Hermione and Draco joined him in the living room.  
  
"No problem," Draco answered.  
  
"Please tell mom and dad that I'll be okay," Hermione said, tapping his shoulder.  
  
With a final nod, Ron was gone. It was the two of them again. But Draco was more than happy that Hermione was still there.  
  
"I actually thought you'd leave me tonight," Draco told her as they sat on the couch.  
  
"I told you I won't be leaving anytime soon. I might have been able to face Ron, since he really wasn't part of this whole mess. But I can't face Harry and my parents yet," she told him.  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Hermione, do you still love Harry?"  
  
Hermione was surprised to be asked this but she knew she'd have to answer it eventually, if not to Draco, to herself. "I. I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Draco asked, puzzled.  
  
"I mean, I have feelings for him but I'm not sure if it's still enough to be called love. Who knows? It might be friendship I'm feeling," she answered.  
  
"Well, you have the rest of the night to figure that out for yourself," Draco said, standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Wanna join me?" he said, grinning.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked past him to the hallway. "In your dreams, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco tugged behind her, smiling to himself.  
  
*** After two hours of twisting and turning on her bed, Hermione realized she can't sleep. She's been thinking about what Draco had asked her before they went to their respective rooms. She understood it was hard to sleep thinking about something as important as this. It even came to a point that she regretted that Draco even asked her about it.  
  
Hermione sat up straight and reached to open her lamp. She then decided to talk to herself. Since she wasn't going to get any peaceful sleep tonight, she might as well confront the reason behind it.  
  
"Okay, Hermione," she said to herself, "Just answer the question. Do you still love Harry?"  
  
Hermione buried her face on her hands. "Why can't I just answer straight?"  
  
"If I still love Harry, why can't I admit it? Is it because I'm afraid he won't accept me anymore for hurting him? If I don't love him anymore, then what's the problem? Am I expecting that Harry would still return to me and beg for me to love him?" Hermione pondered on her options, if she had any. "Ah! I can't do this!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the door of her room opened and Draco peeped inside. "Hermione, are you okay? I heard the noise from my room," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just driving myself crazy, that's all," she answered back.  
  
Draco opened the door further and let himself in. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about what I asked you a couple of hours ago," he said.  
  
"Yah, you guessed it!" Hermione replied, laying her hands on the bed.  
  
Draco sat beside her and brushed her hair with his hand. "Don't ponder much about it, you'll get yourself a headache."  
  
"I already have one," Hermione declared, pouting. "And it's getting me nowhere."  
  
"Look, maybe it's not yet the time for you to answer that question," he explained as he tucked several strands of her hair behind her ear. "Have you ever considered that?"  
  
"Not until now," she responded, looking at him.  
  
"You have to get yourself some rest. You won't be beautiful anymore if you don't," he uttered, smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled as she lay back on her bed. Draco pulled the comforter up to her chest and kissed her on the forehead, which startled Hermione. But she didn't show him any other expression. She just smiled at him and waved him goodnight.  
  
"Sweet dreams," Draco said, closing the door.  
  
And after so many hours of restlessness, Hermione started to feel the relaxing sensation of drifting into slumber. In a few seconds, she was snoozing off to dream world, shifting aside her problems to worry about them on following days.  
  
***  
  
Hermione opened her eyes at welcomed the beauty of the bright morning. She quickly got up to change and rushed out of her room towards the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Draco already starting breakfast. He was drinking coffee and his toast had some bite on it.  
  
"Good morning!" she called out.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course I did, thanks to you," she said, dragging her chair near, but not too close to, Draco and sitting down.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," he replied. "Have some toast. There's coffee in the coffeemaker."  
  
Hermione took a bite from her toast and went up to pour herself some coffee. When she sat down again, she noticed Draco was looking at her in a funny sort of way.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You look. very happy," he answered.  
  
"I'm not happy. I just feel good," she replied, taking another bite.  
  
"Does that mean you've solved your crisis?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head. "I've decided to put it up until the right time. I'm not gonna wait for it to arrive. I'm just gonna wake up one morning knowing the answer. Sounds better, right?"  
  
"Absolutely," Draco said, smiling.  
  
Hermione took a sip of her coffee. "Draco, sorry if I woke you up last night."  
  
"Actually you didn't wake me up. I was still awake. I couldn't sleep," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "So we had the same problem," she declared. "What was eating you?"  
  
Draco looked past Hermione and into the kitchen window. The sky was clear and there were only a few clouds. "My mother," he finally answered.  
  
"You still haven't figured out how you can rescue her from the manor?"  
  
"Not yet. And I'm running out of options. I can't even enter the house to see her. The house is protected by a force field, and not even my mother could apparate outside," he explained.  
  
"I'm sure she's okay. Because if something bad has happened to her, then you would have known it," she said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Draco asked, his face lined with doubt.  
  
"Because every time something bad happened to me, my mother always had this different sensation run through her body. She worries more, and somehow feels that I am unsafe, that I am hurt. It's a mother's natural instinct," she explained.  
  
"But what does that have to do with me? You're talking about a mother's instinct, not a child's," he said.  
  
"I didn't say I don't feel the same way about her," she said. "I also sense whenever my mother is lonely, or in pain, Draco. Have you ever experienced that?" she added, taking another bite from her toast.  
  
"Never," he replied. "Because my mother has a talent in keeping her emotions."  
  
Hermione leaned forward. "But you've often worried about her well being, right?"  
  
"Of course I have."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about," she said, straightening again. "There's a different connection between a mother and her child. One will often worry about the other, and more often, the mother senses a child's pain even if he or she is in a certain distance from her."  
  
"And how does a child sense his mother's pain?" Draco asked.  
  
"Through the love she has wrapped around him," Hermione said. "Remember that we came from our mother's wombs, and though that connection was cut from birth, the true connection was never broken. Her love for us keeps us connected to her."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "Isn't that how Harry was saved from the curse of Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"The love of Harry's mother for him was so strong that it saved him even beyond the time of her death," she answered.  
  
"I guess that's what you call unconditional love," Draco responded. "Not all people are capable of that," he said, taking a last sip from his mug.  
  
Hermione stood up from her chair and picked up her plate. "Love has the power to fix all kinds of problems. You just have to be patient." She extended her hand to Draco, which he took, standing up as well. "Someday, Draco, love will help you save your mother, one way or another."  
  
Draco nodded. Hermione took his plate and the mugs as well and brought them to the sink. "Hermione, thank you for your faith," she heard Draco say behind her.  
  
"No problem," she answered.  
  
"And thank you for your love," Draco added.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what Draco meant. But she knew that somehow he had seen hope that he would once again be with his mother, light beyond the darkness of his world. 


	17. Worry

Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
The following day, Ron visited Hermione again. He brought her some fruits, like she was sick and bedridden. But Hermione just smiled. She knew it came from her mother, who obviously thought she was sick that's why she can't go home yet. Either that or her mother was exaggerating the way she missed her daughter. But still Hermione was glad her parents missed her. After her talk with Draco the day before, she realized now more than ever how much she loves her own mother. She also realized how much she missed her.  
  
"Thanks for dropping by, Ron," Hermione said, leading Ron to the living room, and putting the basket of fruits on the table.  
  
"Don't thank me, it's your mother who insisted that I visit you here," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione made a sad face. "Does that mean you won't visit me without my parents' persistence?"  
  
"I was just joking Hermione!" he said, grinning. "I do miss you a lot and I'm glad I'm acting liaison between you and your parents."  
  
Hermione smiled. "So how are they?"  
  
"The usual," he said. "Worrisome and adamant. I kept on telling them you are okay but they insist that I do my best to bring you home. Last night they were actually talking about not trusting me because I might have joined sides with you."  
  
"But which side are you on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not taking any sides, Hermione. I just want you and your parents to be finally be okay. That's what I'm doing. I'm h-e-l-p-ing," he replied.  
  
"I know that. And I'm sorry if I pulled you into this mess. I promise to make it up to you once I get myself out of this," she said, forcing a smile.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Forget about me. First, think about how you're going to come to terms with Harry."  
  
Hermione flinched as she heard the name, nonetheless, she was worried. "How is he?"  
  
"Not much improvement," Ron said. "He still has refused to talk. But I swore I saw him walk out the Quidditch field the other day. Maybe he has come to his senses and has decided to continue living his life, though I'm not really sure."  
  
"I just hope he'll be ready to talk to me by the time I get home," Hermione responded.  
  
"What about you, are you ready to talk to him?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Uh, no?" she said reluctantly.  
  
"Well, all I can say is that the both of you should settle your affairs as soon as possible. I'm not the only one affected, also your parents and Draco," Ron told her. "Wait, where is Draco?"  
  
Hermione stood up and picked up the basket of fruits. "He wasn't here when I woke up, and he still hasn't returned."  
  
"Do you know where he went to?" Ron asked, following Hermione to the kitchen.  
  
"He left me a note that he just went somewhere and settled something important. Though he didn't leave any details. I'm guessing he went to the manor and tried if he can free his mother again," she answered.  
  
"I still can't believe he has rejected being a deatheater," Ron said, leaning by the fridge.  
  
"You won't believe anything if I told you how much Draco has changed," she said, smiling.  
  
Ron sighed. "I guess it's just hard to believe all these changes. Maybe someday I'll get used to it. Eventually," he said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Look, Hermione, I have to go. Mum's waiting for me at the Burrow," he said, walking back to the living room.  
  
"Oh, okay," Hermione replied, "Please say Hi to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for me."  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
Hermione watched as Ron disappeared out of thin air. She then looked out the window and saw that it was almost evening. She began to worry when suddenly someone knocked her over, which caused her to fall on the floor.  
  
Hermione looking up and saw that it was Draco. He was lying on top of her, their faces close to each other. "Hermione, I'm sorry!"  
  
Draco stood up and reached a hand out to her. "Where did you come from?" she asked him.  
  
"I was hiding from my father," Draco said, breathing heavily. "He almost caught up with me near the manor. Everywhere I apparated to, he followed me. Until I remembered my apartment."  
  
"But that's what's bothering me," Hermione said, brushing off the dirt from her back. "I thought no one could apparate inside this apartment. Didn't you cast a protective charm on it?"  
  
"I thought so, too," he replied. "Until I remembered I alone could."  
  
Hermione nodded. She sat on the couch, cheerless as she realized what might have happened. "I guess it didn't go well."  
  
Draco sat beside her. "I tried but no, it didn't work," he told her. "I tried casting several breaking charms we learned from Hogwarts, but none of them worked. The last one backfired on me and transported me to the garden, where several traps were situated. Luckily I knew how to dislodge all of them. And that's when I met Lucius, while I was dodging one of the traps."  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said, patting his back.  
  
"I'll just come back some other time," he replied, looking exhausted.  
  
Hermione stood up and went to the kitchen. "Ron came by and brought some fruits," she called out. "I can prepare you some mangoes."  
  
"No, thanks, I think I'll just sleep," Draco replied.  
  
With that, Hermione heard his footsteps descending the hall, and the sound of a door closing swiftly.  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh, hoping tomorrow will be better. 


	18. Life

Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up very early because she has planned to surprise Draco by doing a general cleaning of his apartment. Making sure he was already asleep, she woke up at four in the morning and crept down the hall. Opening the lights, Hermione scanned the entire apartment with her eyes and it suddenly looked very spacious. Thinking of how she would clean this, Hermione decided to bend her plan a little to make it easier, and faster.  
  
Quietly getting back to her room, Hermione opened her closet and reached for her bag. She dug to its contents until she found what she was looking for. Drawing her hand out of the bag, she held out her wand. "We finally meet again," she whispered to it. "I knew you would come in handy."  
  
Hermione went back to the kitchen and noticed that she would have to start from the living room, through the kitchen, then to the hallway. She emerged at the living room and noticed some spider webs on the corners as she looked up. Hermione waved her wand three times then whispered a short incantation, which made the wand emit a pale blue beam. Hermione pointed the beam onto the webs and they instantly melted away. "Instant vacuum," she said.  
  
Turning off the beam, Hermione used another spell to wipe all glasses clean, including those of the window, the glass table, and glass figurines.  
  
Hermione's eyes caught a rip on the sofa and she knew what she had to do. Muttering "Reparo," she pointed her wand on the rip and it patched up straight away. "Instant repair!"  
  
Hermione moved next to the kitchen and realized that it would take her longer to fix things here than it took her in the living room.  
  
"Mobiliarbus!" Hermione whispered to her wand. Immediately, everything she pointed her wand to hovered into the air. Using her wand, she rearranged the position of objects so that they would be in more order. Hermione placed the plates together, the large and small bowls, the spoons, forks, and knives, pots, pans, kitchen utensils, and place mats, grouped in an orderly fashion. Here and there, objects were flying in front and behind her, and over her head.  
  
After the last utensils flew to their respective places, Hermione cast the same spell she had used in the living room to clean the glass dining table. She also repaired any scratches and breaks she saw on the wooden chairs. Hermione even proceeded on re-arranging the things inside the refrigerator, putting things where they were supposed to be. "Now I've realized how not orderly Draco is," she told herself, as she magically closed the door of the fridge.  
  
Finally, Hermione used one spell to clear the entire ceiling and floor of the apartment of dirt, including the entire hallway. Sitting down on one of the chairs she had conjured to her, Hermione sighed. "That was tiring! Considering I used magic. I can't even imagine being able to do all that manually!"  
  
Hermione glanced at the time. She gasped. It was only 4:35! "It only took me 35 minutes to clean the entire apartment?"  
  
She dragged herself to the living room and lay on the couch. She dropped her wand on the table and turned around to face the sofa, closing her eyes. Before she knew it, she was already asleep. Though she had cheated and used magic, it was tiring nevertheless.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, wake up!"  
  
Hermione turned around to face the faint light and tried to open her eyes. She immediately covered them with her arm to block the light.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Hermione, did you do all these things?" she heard him speak.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw the vague outline of Draco looking down on her. She opened them entirely and sat herself on the couch. "What did you say?" she said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I asked if you did all these," he said, gesturing to the apartment. "Clearly you've got nothing else to do on your spare time."  
  
What he said sent a bolt of electricity up her spine. "I'm sorry, Draco," she exclaimed, standing up all of a sudden. "I just wanted to put things in order and---"  
  
"Hermione, what are talking about?" he said, smiling. "You shouldn't say sorry. I like it!" he added, grabbing her by her shoulders.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "You like it?"  
  
"Of course I did! How did you do all these?"  
  
Hermione smiled. She was really awake now. She pointed to her wand using her mouth and upon seeing it, Draco grinned.  
  
"You used magic to clean my apartment?" he asked, beaming.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" she responded, sitting once more on the couch.  
  
"Because I never thought of that," he said, doubling up with laughter.  
  
"Wait," Hermione said, starting to chuckle. "Don't tell me that you always cleaned your apartment manually."  
  
Draco sat down beside her, still laughing. "No, I never cleaned my apartment ever since I got here. Not this much."  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "That's why it was so filthy and full of dirt!"  
  
Draco chortled. "That's the reason why I was shocked when you told me you wanted to clean my apartment. Because I'd never done that myself."  
  
"You lousy old jerk," she said, pushing him sideways with both hands. She then rested her back on the couch, still wearing a smile. "What time is it, anyway?" she asked, looking around for a clock.  
  
"Eight thirty," Draco answered. "I guess you got so tired you fell asleep."  
  
"You bet!" she said, slapping him on the arm with the back of her hand.  
  
"You really surprised me, Hermione," Draco said, looking up as he rested his back on the couch beside her.  
  
"Well that was what I meant to happen. And I'm glad it worked. I told you I was going to clean your apartment!"  
  
Draco turned his head to look at her. "You know, what you did back there in the kitchen remind me of my mother. For a moment I actually thought she had freed herself from the manor and that she had gone here, until I saw you sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Does your mother like to fix things?" she asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. "My mother's fond of fixing everything. It was her job, after all, to clean after my father's mess. It was dirty work, but she loved what she was doing. Because she loved my father very much," he explained.  
  
"Loved? Why do you use the past tense?"  
  
"Because my mother had awakened the moment my father decided to throw me out of the house. She had warned Lucius not to do anything he would regret, but he just shoved her aside and threw me out. Before the door closed I heard her shout my name, and I heard her curse his, telling him that she would never love a man as cruel as he," Draco added.  
  
Hermione saw the pain and anger reflected in his eyes. She placed her hand on Draco's lap and tapped it lightly. "It's your father's fault your life turned out to be like this, not yours. You didn't opt for this to happen," she uttered. "Nonetheless, the choice is yours to change it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Professor Dumledore always told me that destiny is a matter of choice, not chance. He said we hold our lives in our hands and that we have the power to mold it into whatever shape we want," she explained.  
  
"But it appears to me that my father has always controlled my life. and he still does," Draco responded, looking down and breathing heavily.  
  
Hermione lifted her hand and touched his face. "Only you control your life, Draco. Nobody else has the power over it. Do not let your father fool you by making you believe that he can manipulate it under his own will. He doesn't hold a single strand of your life to begin with," she told him.  
  
"But he holds my mother's life," he answered. He then took Hermione's hand and spread her palm. He opened his hand as well and lifted it beside hers. "This is our lifeline," he said, tracing a long curved line on each of their palms using his free hand. "And mine is gradually being cut short," he added.  
  
He dropped their hands and stared up the ceiling. Hermione sat there in silence, watching him. She decided to join him in his reverie, pondering on what he had meant.  
  
"Draco," she finally spoke, "what would you do if you could live your life all over again?"  
  
Draco didn't move but he managed to answer. "Mother and I would live away from father as possible, avoiding him at all costs." He then turned his head to her. "What about you?"  
  
"It would be nice to be able to live my life all over again, but I wouldn't choose to," she said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I've come a long way to get where I am right now. And I don't want to go through that kind of hardship all over again," she answered, slightly shaking her head.  
  
"That's it? That's you're reason?" he said, eyebrows curled.  
  
"And also because I'm afraid that if I change even a single moment in my past, then it would mean changing the course of events that happened after it," she added.  
  
"How would you know that?" he asked.  
  
"Because our future changes with every decision we make, Draco. And I might risk not facing the challenges that have made me stronger, and meeting the people that have given me inspiration," she uttered.  
  
Draco sat up straight and looked at her. "Hermione, what if you have less than an hour to live? Who would you spend that time with?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's easy. My family, of course."  
  
"How about a day?"  
  
"Still my family."  
  
"A lifetime?"  
  
Hermione looked straight at him. "I would spend it with the people I love."  
  
Draco leaned back again. He stared up the ceiling for quite a long time. Hermione did the same. She was wondering where their conversation was leading to. Finally, she decided to get up and go to the kitchen. When she stood up and started to walk, she heard Draco ask her one last question.  
  
"Are you doing that now, Hermione? Are you living your life with the people you love?"  
  
Hermione turned around a flashed a smile. "Every hour and every day." 


	19. Suspense

Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Hermione woke up feeling refreshed more than ever. It was one of those days that she considered the morning as more than just an unwelcome interruption of her sleep because she either needed to go to school, or had to go somewhere. It was different now. She woke up whatever time she wanted, and had as much rest as she desired.  
  
She opened her window to inhale the fresh air. She noticed that the sky was as clear as the other day, and clouds seemed like feathers floating in a vast blue sea above the earth.  
  
Smiling, Hermione turned around and walked towards the door. She slowly opened it and saw that only the light of the hallway was turned on. She approached Draco's room and knocked thrice. But she heard no answer.  
  
Slowly turning the knob, Hermione peeped inside and found out that Draco wasn't there. "That's odd," she whispered to herself.  
  
She walked out to the kitchen and opened the lights. There was no breakfast served, and the coffeemaker was empty. The chairs were still pushed back, and the utensils were placed as they were the night before.  
  
"Where could he be?"  
  
Hermione moved to the living room and saw a note tucked under the flower vase. She pulled it and saw Draco's cursive handwriting. And from how it was written, it was apparent that Draco was hurrying.  
  
"My Dearest Hermione,  
  
We didn't talk much yesterday, but that gave me a lot of time to think over our conversation last morning. The whole afternoon until the evening, I was pondering on what I should do to be able to rescue my mother. It was not until I was about to go to sleep when I realized there was one thing I hadn't tried. I've never tried confronting my father. I know you would advise me not to talk to him, because we both know that the only thing he wants is for me to become a deatheater. It will be the only way that he will allow me and my mother to be reunited once again. But I have new tactics, a better strategy that will hold my father defenseless. I hope I wouldn't have to resort to violence. But if anything happens to me, I want you to know that I care about you a lot, and that I will forever cherish meeting you in my life. You thought be how to be a better son to my mother, how to be a good friend, how to love unconditionally, but most of all, you thought me how to live. If I survive this day, I promise that I will never leave your side again; I will be forever more, your greatest friend.  
  
Always and Forever,  
  
Draco"  
  
Hermione read the PS: "Whatever happens, don't follow me to the manor. I don't want you to risk your life for me. Take care."  
  
Tears dropped on the letter as Hermione finished reading. Her eyes were swollen and her tears didn't stop from falling. She slowly placed the letter back on the table as she sat down on the couch, not knowing what else to do. It sounded more like Draco's last will and testament, and she wondered if she will see him ever again.  
  
Hermione wanted to follow Draco, but she didn't want to disobey him. She knew it will only make matters worse if she risked her life trying to help him, because Draco would then also have to protect her and not only himself.  
  
She stood up and started pacing back and forth. It was only morning but she was getting impatient. It was clear that Draco left during the night, when she was sound asleep. And it meant that he had been out there for hours. Hermione clasped her hands and prayed hard that Draco would be able to rescue his mother and return safe as well. She prayed that God wouldn't take Draco away from her.  
  
***  
  
Time passed it was already noon. The sun had reached its peak in the skies and it was shining very brightly outside. But Hermione was in her gloomiest state. She had resorted to eating two loaves of bread during the morning, and drinking three cups of coffee, which made her more nervous. Now she was holding noodles in a cup, but she was barely even touching the food. She was just staring out the window, waiting for Draco to arrive.  
  
"I just can't believe he's not yet here," she said, putting the cup down at the table.  
  
Hermione stood up and brushed the curtains of the window. "What has happened to you? Tell me!" she shouted, talking to herself.  
  
She paced back and forth again and started to breathe heavily. "If anything happens to him." Hermione suddenly ran towards the shelves and threw everything she could grab. She broke all the glass figurines, throwing them at all sorts of direction. She kicked the table which caused its glass to break and she pushed the smallest shelve sideward, causing it and its contents to collapse on the floor.  
  
Upon seeing her mess, Hermione slowly kneeled down the floor and started to cry. She wasn't herself anymore. All she cared about was seeing Draco, safe and alive.  
  
***  
  
She stayed like that the whole afternoon, sitting down the floor, her back leaning on the wall across the couch. "Any minute now, he would appear at that exact spot," she whispered to herself, staring at the empty space where Draco had knocked her over the other day.  
  
"Any minute now."  
  
She kept on whispering, telling herself that everything will be okay. She wanted to call Ron, but she didn't know how. There was no telephone on Draco's apartment, and Draco's owl, Hermes, had never shown up ever since they last used him. She had thought going to the Burrow, but if she left the apartment, she wouldn't be able to enter it again. She knew she had to stay there and wait for Draco. But for how long, she didn't know.  
  
***  
  
Hours passed but Draco didn't return. Hermione had reached her melancholic state. She didn't speak anymore but stared at empty space. She waited and waited but still no there was no Draco.  
  
The sun had set outside and there was nothing but darkness outside the window. For Hermione, it has always been dark outside ever since she had read Draco's letter. The only light she wanted her eyes to see were those falling on Draco's body. No other sight would give her joy. None at all.  
  
Seconds became minutes; minutes became hours. It was 10:30, and Hermione was lying on the floor, starving herself, but not willing to eat. She had decided to fast, for if Draco would die and leave her, then she might as well die too. Her body was weak, but her soul was weaker. But little does she know that in the next few minutes she would face the greatest challenge she would ever face in her life: seeing the man she cares about a lot confront death.  
  
***  
  
"Draco!" Hermione shouted as she saw Draco's fragile body suddenly appear on the living room floor.  
  
Hermione crawled towards him and shook him madly, but he didn't budge. She shouted and shouted his name but he didn't answer. Hermione was crying her heart out. It was painful seeing him die like that. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his body. "Please wake up, please answer me, Draco!" she exclaimed beneath her tears.  
  
Then she saw his hand move. She looked at his face and saw his eyes begin to open. Then his mouth began to speak. "Her-mione, it - didn't - work." he said painfully.  
  
"It doesn't matter Draco, as long as you're alive," she told him, crying tears of joy.  
  
"But-my mo-ther," he muttered.  
  
"Think of yourself right now. If you die, you won't be able to see her again. You won't be able to see me," she said, resting her chin on his head, her arms still around him.  
  
Draco smiled. Then he whispered, "Hermione, don't leave me."  
  
Hermione tightened her embrace. "Never, Draco. Never."  
  
***  
  
Draco opened his eyes and felt the surge of pain. Slowly, he saw the familiar surrounding of his bedroom, and felt himself lying on his own bed.  
  
He moved his eyes to look around but saw nobody. But when he turned his head down to look, he saw Hermione's head rested beside him, her body sitting down a chair she has pulled by the bed. He reached out and carefully brushed her long brown hair with his fingers. It was painful to move every bone and every muscle. But seeing Hermione there gave him strength.  
  
Hermione's head slowly turned to him, and then her eyes opened. Seeing him awake, she straightened her back and flashed a great smile. "You're awake!" She jumped to the bed and gave him a warm embrace but right away moved back as Draco flinched. "Sorry."  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me," he said, his voice still quivering.  
  
Hermione became cheerless. "I almost thought I'd lost you," she said, looking down.  
  
"You really did worry about me," he muttered.  
  
Hermione looked up then began hitting Draco's body relentlessly. "How dare you leave me like that?" she shouted. Draco was flinching in pain and was trying to catch her hands. "I was so worried! I thought you have died! How dare you think I can live without you!" she bellowed, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Finally, Draco was able to grab her hands. She tried fighting but eventually she gave in and stopped. She merely looked down and didn't speak. "That's why I returned, Hermione. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for making you worry," he said, lifting her hands with his, and then slowly releasing them. "I promise I'll never leave you again." He reached out his hand and wiped her tears with his fingers. "Please stop crying."  
  
"You are full of promises, Draco," she said, still looking down. "And you never intend to keep them."  
  
He reached for her chin and tried to bring her head up so that she would look at her. "Then I won't make promises anymore," he told her.  
  
Hermione wiped the remaining tears on her face, standing up. She turned her back on him and began walking towards the door. "That's not how you treat a woman, Draco, by making her worry," she said.  
  
"Did you really miss me?" Draco asked as Hermione placed her hand on the knob.  
  
Hermione halted. "More than you know," she spoke softly. Draco smiled behind her. She turned the knob and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Left alone inside, Draco didn't turn his eyes away from the door. "Have you learned to love me, Hermione?" he said. 


	20. Choices

Chapter 20  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Author's Note: I just want to answer Texas Rio Star's questions. "Why is Draco being so mysterious?" I think you'll find the answer to that one in this chapter. "Why are Hermione's parents so over-freaking-protective of her?" It's because, Hermione being their only child, they don't want to lose her just yet. She's their pride and joy. They don't trust Draco to take care of her like they do.  
  
***  
  
Draco entered the living room and saw Hermione setting up the table. It was lunchtime and he had managed to get himself up and walk out of his room. He couldn't walk straight yet but he had to get up and move around, for he was getting bored just lying on his bed.  
  
Upon seeing him, Hermione made a frown. "You can eat lunch if you want, that is, if you hadn't decided to go out again," she said, continuing what she was doing.  
  
Draco knew she was hurt. And he didn't waist any more time just standing there. Walking slowly, he approached her and touched her shoulder. "I said I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione merely shoved his hand aside. She put down the final spoons and forks, moving away from where Draco was standing.  
  
Draco raised his hands. "Do you really think I wanted to go there and leave you?" he declared.  
  
Hermione looked up but she then started to walk towards the sink. As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Let go of me!" she cried, trying to pull her arm back.  
  
"Not until you hear what I have to say," he said. Hermione stopped fighting, and just stared up his face. "Confronting my father was the hardest decision I had ever made. I knew I was risking my life," he continued.  
  
"Then why did you go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because there was nothing else I can do. If I waited another day then Lucius would have done something terrible to my mother, and I wouldn't be able to take that," he answered.  
  
"But look where it got you," she said. Hearing those words, Draco released Hermione's arms. She grabbed a chair and took a seat, while Draco did the same. "What really happened, Draco?"  
  
Draco looked out the window and began to speak. "I challenged my father to a duel, and I told him that if I won, he would release my mother and he would leave the two of us alone."  
  
"And what he if won?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Then I would be forced to become a deatheater, and the three of us will live in the manor," he replied.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes upward. "But none of you won," she said. "That's why you're here, without your mother."  
  
Draco turned his head and looked at her. "Actually, I won," he said, but without pride. "But my father couldn't accept his defeat that he trashed the deal. When I turned my back to look for my mother, he pointed his wand to me and performed the Cruciatus curse."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. Though she had never felt being tormented by the Cruciatus curse, she was aware of how painful it was. Her eyes began to show tears as images of Draco being tortured came flashing through her mind. She shook her head for them to stop. "Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't know---" she began.  
  
But Draco cut her in. "Wait, there's more. While I was screaming in pain, I thought I was going to die. All I thought of was my mother. and you. You were the only people left in my life, and I didn't want to leave the both of you. I tried to fight it but it was so powerful. Then, when it was so painful that I thought I had come to the end, someone suddenly came and shielded me. It was my mother," he said, standing up and pacing unevenly in front of Hermione. "She took the pain for herself and my father didn't stop. Looking up, I saw my mother's eyes and they were telling me to go, to save myself. I hesitated but I eventually let go. That was the last time I saw my mother that night. And I have no clue whether she is still alive or not."  
  
Tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks as she jumped up from her seat to wrap her arms around Draco. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't say sorry, Hermione. It wasn't your fault," he whispered to her ears.  
  
Hermione tightened her embrace. "You came back because you didn't want to leave me. But you left your mother, instead," she answered beneath the sobs.  
  
"If I hadn't, then I would have died. I can't lose the both of you at the same time," he replied. "You told me before that I will eventually be able to rescue her. Maybe yesterday wasn't the right time. Maybe fate has something better in store for me."  
  
"Or maybe fate wants you to have us both someday," she told him. After which, she moved her hands up to the back of Draco's neck and gave him a kiss.  
  
Draco didn't move and was left standing there as Hermione grabbed her chair and moved it closer to Draco's. "What are you standing there for?" she said, slapping his tummy with the back of her hand. "Let's eat!"  
  
***  
  
The two of them ate lunch seated close to each other. None of them spoke, but words weren't necessary. They were just glad that they were there together, two friends enjoying each other's company. Hermione had almost forgotten her problem with Harry, the reason she was staying there. Oblivious on what was going on her own house, she continued eating. It was not until Ron's third and last visit that Hermione would be thrown back into the real world.  
  
And so the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Hermione declared, standing up and moving towards the living room.  
  
Opening the door, Hermione was glad to see that it was Ron. But she was puzzled to see Ron's troubled face. "Hermione, you have to go home, now," he said, grabbing her by her wrist.  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about? Calm down," she responded, pulling Ron towards the house.  
  
"No, you have to come with me. You're mother's sick and she needs you!" Ron told her, pausing to see the reaction on Hermione's face.  
  
"What? Oh my God! Is she going to be alright?" Hermione's face was lined with shock. She rushed towards the hallway and ran to her room.  
  
Upon hearing her footsteps, Draco emerged from the kitchen and followed her. "Hermione, what is it?"  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry. I have to go," she said, packing her bags as quickly as she can.  
  
"You're leaving?" he cried.  
  
"Mom's sick and she needs me. I hope you understand," she said, kissing him on the cheek and carrying her bags outside.  
  
"Wait," Draco called out. "You don't even know if Ron's telling the truth!"  
  
Hermione turned around. "Ron will never lie to me, Draco. I'm sorry," she said.  
  
Joining Ron in the living room, she handed him one of her bags. Draco was standing there, his face begging her to stay. "Hermione," he began.  
  
"Draco, my parents need me. Yesterday you left me to see your mother because you were worried about her. Now I am asking you to let me go to be with my own mother," she said. "Can you do that for me?"  
  
Draco nodded. He knew he had no right to make Hermione stay. It was time for her to go. He knew they would still meet someday. But now, Hermione needed to spend time with her parents. "Take care," he said.  
  
"You too," she replied. Before she turned around, Hermione ran to him and hugged him one last time. "Thank you for everything," she whispered to his ears. Walking towards Ron and locking hands with him, both of them disapparated.  
  
Draco walked towards the door and slowly closed it. He turned around to see his empty apartment. He was alone once again. Sighing, he walked back to the kitchen, hoping that his own life would be better. 


	21. Reunion

Chapter 21  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Hermione was glad to be home. She missed her house, but mostly, she missed her parents.  
  
"Hermione!" Mr. Granger called out, emerging from the stairs.  
  
Hermione rushed forward to give her father a warm embrace. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"We missed you, too, honey," her father told her.  
  
Hermione released herself from the hug and looked up the stairs. "How's mom?"  
  
"Not so well. Her fever's still high. The doctor said she just has a mild case of cold, but we are still worrying," he answered.  
  
"May I?" Hermione asked, motioning for the stairs.  
  
"Of course. She's waiting for you," her father replied. "Come, Ron, I want to show you something," he said, approaching Ron.  
  
Hermione made her way up the stairs and stopped in front of the master's bedroom. She sighed and slowly turned the knob of the door. "Mom?" she whispered, peeping inside.  
  
"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. She was on her bed, looking very pale. But aside from that, she looked okay. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mom," she said, approaching her mother and giving her a hug as well. "I missed you."  
  
"I thought you'd never return," her mother said.  
  
Hermione straightened up and sat on the bed beside her mother. "That's not possible. I just needed time to think about my life," she replied.  
  
"But you could have talked to us, honey," Mrs. Granger responded.  
  
"Mom, don't start," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Fine. Well, were you able to think about your life?" her mother asked.  
  
Hermione looked out the window. Then she looked back. "More than you know," she answered, grinning.  
  
"So, what do you plan to do about Harry?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. *Harry.*  
  
***  
  
Going down to get her mother some water, Hermione entered the kitchen and saw Ron and his father playing chess. Actually it wasn't normal chess.  
  
"Wizards' chess?" Hermione exclaimed, as Ron's queen finished off her dad's bishop. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Arthur gave me," her father answered. "I figured who else could I play it with, but Ron? The best chess player at Hogwarts."  
  
Run blushed. "That's more of an overstatement, Mr. Granger," he said.  
  
Hermione chuckled as she walked past them to pick up a glass and get some water from the fridge. "Don't forget to clean up your mess," she called out, walking out with the glass of water.  
  
Coming out of the kitchen, Hermione dropped the glass as she saw the one person standing by the door. "Harry!"  
  
"Hermione, can we talk?"  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, moving backwards to avoid stepping on the broken glass.  
  
Mr. Granger and Ron emerged from the kitchen and they were both speechless when they saw Harry.  
  
"I heard you've come back, and. and." Harry can't seem to find the right words.  
  
"Um, we'll just--- go," Mr. Granger said as he dragged Ron back to the kitchen.  
  
Hermione stood there, unable to look Harry in the eye. They both avoided each other's gazes, until Hermione couldn't contain himself anymore and began to speak. "Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry looked up. "No, Hermione, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so hard on you," he said. "I had some mistakes too."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Why don't you sit down," she said, motioning for the couch.  
  
"Hermione, after one week, I've realized that---," Harry began.  
  
"Don't," Hermione butt in. "Don't say it."  
  
Harry curled his eyebrows. "Say what?"  
  
"Don't tell me you still love me," Hermione answered immediately.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. "That wasn't what I was going to say."  
  
"It wasn't?" she asked.  
  
"Just let me finish," he replied. "I deserve if it you'll decide never to talk to me again after this. I deserve it if you don't want to see me again. Because I judged your actions falsely. I was so blinded with jealousy that I went out of control."  
  
"Jealousy? Harry, you said you were blinded with love. You were afraid you would lose me. And you thought Draco was taking me away from you," she answered.  
  
"I've always loved you, Hermione. But whenever I saw you and Draco together, I couldn't help myself to notice how well the two of you get along. That you almost treated him as you treated me," he said.  
  
"Draco's my friend, Harry. I've told you that so many times and you didn't believe me. You actually didn't want him to be my friend. You didn't trust me enough to believe I wasn't stabbing you behind your back," she responded. Then Hermione stood up and turned her back on him, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I wouldn't blame you if you didn't understand. If it wasn't clear. Because I didn't make it clear. Maybe you're right. I was so into accepting a new friendship that I showed him as much kindness as I show you. That was enough of you to doubt."  
  
Harry also got to his feet and held Hermione by her arms. "What's going to happen between us, then?"  
  
Hermione turned around and looked up straight to Harry's emerald green eyes. "The only way for us to solve this is by being true to ourselves," she told him. "Tell me, Harry, what do you feel when you look into my eyes?" she asked him.  
  
Harry looked deep into her eyes and found out that he didn't even need to look deep at all. The answer lies inside his heart. "Hermione, I love you." Tears suddenly rolled down from her eyes. She turned around and began to pace away from Harry. And he knew what she was thinking. "It's okay, Hermione, I understand," he said, following her.  
  
Hermione turned to face him. "No it's not okay, Harry. I can't tell you I love you back, and I can't risk hurting you again." Hermione buried her face on Harry's chest and continued to sob. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.  
  
"You can't hurt me more than once, Hermione," he whispered to her ears. Hermione looked up despite her crying. "Because I've finally accepted that we don't belong together."  
  
"Harry-please, stop being kind," she said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Love is a two-way process, Hermione. And I can't force you to love me back if you don't," he said. He then brought his hands to Hermione's necklace and lifted it for her to see. "I think the one who gave this to you is the person whom your heart belongs to."  
  
Hermione looked up, eyes wide in surprise. She couldn't believe that Harry just told her that. She took the pendant from Harry's hand and looked at it. Suddenly, she remembered what Draco had told her about the necklace. She straightened up and clutched the pendant tightly inside her hand. She closed her eyes and placed it over her heart. And the first person that came to her mind was not Harry, it was Draco.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me that the Mirror of Erised shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts," Harry told her when she opened her eyes.  
  
Hermione breathed heavily in surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"The Minister of Magic told me," he whispered. "You're not the only who's seen him, Hermione. He knows about the necklace, and he's the one who taught me what I should do. I can't bend your will when your heart speaks the truth."  
  
"You mean---," Hermione started.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. If you think of someone else when you are with me, it means that you are not happy, that you long for someone else. If you are with him and you feel nothing different, when there is no void inside your heart, then your life is complete. He is the one for you."  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."  
  
"I want you to be happy, Hermione. Even if it's not with me." 


	22. Confession

Chapter 22  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
After her talk with Harry, Hermione decided to finally tell Draco what she was feeling. She knew there was something going on between the two of them, but she still wasn't sure. Before leaving, Hermione decided to tell her parents once and for all.  
  
"Dad, I hope you understand," Hermione began, as she sat on the stool by the kitchen sink.  
  
"I still don't trust that guy, what if he hurts you?" his father said, shaking his head.  
  
"Draco will never hurt me. Look, we've talked about this."  
  
"Fine. If you managed to stay with him for one week, then maybe he's not as dangerous as I think he is," he said, standing up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You go tell your mom."  
  
"Goodluck to me," she told herself.  
  
***  
  
Hermione went up to her mother and to her great relief, she was awake.  
  
"Mom, I'm just going out for a while," she said, kissing on mother on the cheek.  
  
"What are you up to, honey?" she answered, surveying her daughter.  
  
"Mom, I'm just going out, that's all."  
  
"With whom?"  
  
Hermione straightened up and sighed. "Actually I'm going to back to Draco's apartment," she said. Her mother pretending to choke, but Hermione just stood there, staring down at her. "Mom, that's not going to work."  
  
Her mother stopped the acting. "How long would you keep on disobeying us?"  
  
"As long as my heart tells me what I'm supposed to do," she answered.  
  
Her mother heaved a sigh. "I guess you really have grown up. We can't even tell you what to do."  
  
"Mom, you can't tell anyone what to do when they're in love."  
  
"So, you do love him."  
  
"More than you know."  
  
***  
  
Hermione knocked on Draco's door. She didn't feel like using the doorbell. Upon opening the door, Draco let out a sigh of relief. He quickly embraced her and held her tightly. "I thought you'd never come back," he said. "I missed you."  
  
Hermione was glad he missed her. But she came here to tell him how she felt and to know what he felt about her. "Draco, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Let's go inside," Draco suggested.  
  
Upon seeing the couch, Hermione right away sat down. She had missed it a lot. It was where Draco and her had talked about a lot of important things. But this time, she would tell her the most important thing of all. And she even wasn't sure where to start.  
  
Draco sat beside her and took her hand. "I have to tell you something too." Hermione breathed heavily. She was beginning to feel nervous. *Could it be? Could Draco be also in love with her?*  
  
Not knowing how to tell him, Hermione merely smiled. "You go first."  
  
Draco flashed a grin. "You won't believe it, Hermione," he said. "Father's gone for the weekend, which means, I can sneak into the manor and find a way to rescue mother!"  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits as she pondered on what he had said. "That's. that's wonderful, Draco," she said, forcing a smile.  
  
"I know. what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Hermione felt her heart race. It was time for her to say it. *Here goes nothing.*  
  
"Um, Draco, I talked to Harry and-"  
  
"You got back together?" Draco said, looking disappointed.  
  
"Actually, no," she answered. "We decided to remain friends."  
  
"That's. that's nice, Hermione." She didn't know what he meant by that, if he was just trying to be a good friend, or if he was actually happy that Harry and she were now just friends.  
  
"Draco," she said. "I realized something important when I talked to Harry."  
  
"What is it," he asked, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears.  
  
Hermione stood up and turned her back on him. "Would you still accept me if I told you that. that I love you?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He just stared at her, wondering if he heard the right thing.  
  
Hermione turned around. "Draco, I asked you."  
  
"Hermione, I never thought you felt his way about me. I. I don't know what to say," he said, getting to his feet and approaching her.  
  
"Tell me how you feel, how you really feel," she said, looking up at him.  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair and sat down the couch. "Hermione, you know I care about you. but. I'm not ready for this," he said. Tears immediately rolled down Hermione's cheeks. It was worse than she expected. She had never handled rejection before. But what's worse was that it came from Draco. Knowing that he doesn't love her hurts a lot. Draco stood up and wiped the tears off her face. "Please don't cry. It's just not the right time for me to do this. I have a lot of things to settle in my life and I might not be able to take care of you."  
  
Hermione moved away from him. It was too much for her to take. "Do you know how stupid I am?" she said, tears streaming down her face. "For a minute I actually thought you felt the same way about me. The gestures, the eye contacts, all those things you said, they meant nothing?"  
  
"Please don't do this. You're making it hard for the both of us."  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. Forgive me for being in love with you. You know what? Why don't you just forget what I said. I know I'll get over you somehow," she started ranting, wiping off her tears.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, approaching her. But at that same moment, Hermione disappeared. Looking down, Draco saw the droplets of tears Hermione had shed over him. "If you only knew."  
  
***  
  
Hermione emerged in her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. She buried her face on the pillow and continued sobbing. *I'm so stupid! How could I have let myself been fooled like that. He just considers me as his friend. He doesn't love me!*  
  
She poured out all her emotions and didn't stop until she was sure there were no more tears left to cry. Turning her head, she saw an envelope on top of her side table. She sat up straight and reached for it. It was sealed. Turning the envelope, Hermione gasped as he read the sender's address: Harvard University.  
  
Hermione quickly ripped the side and pulled out three sheets of paper. Unfolding the paper and taking a deep breath, Hermione read the first few paragraphs:  
  
"Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
We, at Harvard University, are pleased to inform you that you have been granted a five-year scholarship under the degree program of Philosophy.  
  
Please confirm your registration a week after you receive this letter."  
  
Hermione saw the letter was dated six days ago. "Owl mail!" she said. "I have to give them an answer by tomorrow!"  
  
But Hermione knew there was only one thing holding her back. "Draco," she whispered. 


	23. Confirmation

Chapter 23  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Sadly, this is the final chapter. Thank you so much for all the people who read and reviewed this story, you are my inspiration! More thanks to hpchika, Angel125, and snow-angel. You guys rock!  
  
***  
  
Hermione appeared in front of Draco's apartment to confront him one last time. Once she confirmed the letter from Harvard, Hermione would be able to leave in a matter of days. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't regret leaving London. She wanted to make sure there was nothing to look back to.  
  
Hermione knocked but there was no answer. "Draco?" she called out. "It's me! We have to talk. You don't have to hide!"  
  
But still there was no answer. Hermione considered that he wasn't home. She didn't want to wait any further. She was going to wait for him there like she did the other day. Hopefully it wouldn't rain on her again. Somehow, the rain was always connected to sadness. And Hermione didn't want to feel sad, especially before she would leave.  
  
Feeling relieved, Hermione saw Draco's car pull over. She approached him as he climbed out of the car, looking tired but nonetheless composed. "You came back," he said."  
  
"This is the last time I will come here," she replied. "I want to make sure about how you feel." Draco motioned for the apartment but Hermione held him back. "I want to talk to you now."  
  
"What else do you want to know?" he said, feeling irritated.  
  
"Tell me you never loved me," she said. It was painful to say it, but Hermione knew it was the only way. "Answer me!"  
  
Draco tilted his head and looked up. Hermione reached to make him look at her. "You really want to know?" he said.  
  
"I deserve to know, Draco."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "I never loved you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione nodded as tears fall from her eyes. "I just needed to make sure." She was just about to turn when she thought of something else. She reached behind her neck and unlocked her necklace. She held it with one hand and reached out to Draco.  
  
"I can't take that," he said disbelievingly, his voice echoing after the distant sound of thunder.  
  
"Take it, it's yours," she said, taking his hand and dropping the necklace on his palm. She closed his fingers and pushed his hand back to him. "I'm leaving for Harvard in a few days. I guess this is the time when we will part ways." Drops of rain started to fall. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "That's my signal. It's time for me to go." As soon as she had blinked, Hermione was gone.  
  
Draco leaned by his car, opening his palm to reveal the emerald necklace. He pushed it inside his pocket. Seeing it brought him pain. Resting his hands on his car and looking up the sky, Draco watched the drops of rain fall from the dark clouds and shower on him. Somehow, he just wanted to stay there forever.  
  
***  
  
The day came when Hermione had to leave for Cambridge. She had tried forgetting about Draco by keeping herself busy in arranging her paperwork. But now that she was standing on the airport, bidding her loved ones goodbye, she knew it had come to an end. She would never see him again.  
  
"Take care, both of you," she said, wrapping her arms around her parents, trying not to cry.  
  
"Shouldn't we be the one to say that?" her mother joked, though dejectedly.  
  
"Always lock your room in the dorm, okay?" his father added, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You're worrying too much," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called out. "Mum, Dad, and Ginny are here," he said.  
  
Hermione turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny walking towards her. Harry trailing behind her, beaming widely.  
  
"Take care, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her a hug.  
  
"You look after yourself, okay?" Mr. Weasley chimed in.  
  
Hermione turned to see Ginny. "Take care of Ron for me, okay?" she whispered to him.  
  
"I will," she said. "Goodluck on your trip."  
  
Harry approached her and pulled her a few meters away from the rest. "Hermione, where's Draco? Isn't he coming?"  
  
Hermione looked flushed. "I don't think so. Let's just not talk about him," she answered.  
  
Harry gave her a nice warm hug. "Don't forget me, okay? Write to me everyday! Update me on what's happening to your life."  
  
"How about me?" Ron said, moving towards them. "Hermione, your plane's about to leave."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a tight hug and slapped him on his arm. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem," he said, checking to see if his arm was swollen. Hermione pushed him aside and smile. Walking towards her parents and embracing them one last time, Hermione finally left to take her flight. Fighting back tears, she didn't look back. It was hard leaving everyone she loved.  
  
***  
  
She entered the plane and searched for her seat, holding her ticket. She found it and saw that someone was already there, looking out the window. Hermione approached the person, who was wearing a blue cap, and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, I think this is my seat."  
  
Turning to look at her, Hermione gasped as she saw who it was. "Draco!"  
  
"I see you're not glad to see me, Hermione," he said, standing up.  
  
Hermione uncomfortably tilted her head. "What are you doing here?" she said, looking down.  
  
"Would you please look at me?"  
  
"It depends on what you are going to say."  
  
He reached for her chin and moved her head upward. "Look at me. I made a mistake and I regret ever doing it. I'm here to apologize."  
  
"That's not what I wanted to hear," she said, walking down the aisle.  
  
Draco quickly followed her and made her turn around. "Hermione, I love you too."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened it surprise. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I love you. I lied when I told you I never loved you. Because I couldn't take the risk while I'm not yet free."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My mother. I needed to rescue her first before I could dive into any other commitment."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she said, eyebrows curled.  
  
"Because I didn't want it to affect your decision. I told you before I couldn't lose the both of you at the same time. What I realized was that I couldn't stand not having the both of you at all. And now that I have her." He reached for her hand and placed it on his chest. "Tell me what you hear."  
  
"I. I don't know."  
  
"My heart is beating for you, Hermione."  
  
With that, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He moved his hands around her waist and pushed her towards him. Both of them were oblivious that all of the passengers had stood up and had begun clapping their hands.  
  
***  
  
Draco went with Hermione and they arrived at Cambridge a few hours later. Instead of heading straight to Harvard, Draco convinced Hermione to rent an apartment with him. After much hesitation, she finally agreed, with the conditional that they would have separate rooms.  
  
It was night when they arrived. And when Hermione opened the door of the apartment, she couldn't help but notice how cozy and quiet it was inside.  
  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked, walking after her.  
  
"I love it!" she exclaimed, moving towards the large glass window that was overlooking the city. "Look, you can see the sky clearly from here," she said.  
  
Draco approached her from the back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the stars. Draco pulled something from his pocket and Hermione was surprised when he showed her what he was holding. It was the necklace.  
  
"You still have that?" she said.  
  
"Of course, I do. And I'm giving it back to you." Draco hung the necklace around her neck and Hermione placed her hand over it. "Promise me you'll never take it off again."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. "I promise." She then remembered something. She turned around and voiced her thoughts. "Draco, how were you able to rescue your mother?" she said, looking up at him.  
  
Draco's eyes moved to her necklace. "Thanks to this," he pointed to it.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I went back to the manor, I was wearing this necklace. To my great surprise, it gave me unrestricted passage. I still don't understand why. But it seems to me it was the key I've been looking for all along," he explained.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows curled. "It was probably because your mother being trapped was merely an illusion for your father to be able to bend your will. And since the gem of the necklace holds nothing but truth, it was able to break through the barriers your father has set up."  
  
"I wish you had known that sooner," he said, pulling her close.  
  
"There's a time for everything, Draco."  
  
"Then what does time hold for us now?"  
  
"Love. and happiness."  
  
"Then I guess you won't be needing that necklace anymore."  
  
"Probably. But I still want to wear it."  
  
"It's that gem that showed you happiness when you almost lost it."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "It wasn't really the gem, Draco. It was you."  
  
Upon hearing those words, Draco started to move closer. And as their lips pressed against each other, a shooting star dropped by the open sky. It had meant that finally, after so many ordeals, their dreams had come true.  
  
***  
  
You guys are probably wondering if Mrs. Granger was really sick, and if she was, why I just skipped the part when she became well. Actually, I didn't skip it. It was implied in the story all along. Mrs. Granger wasn't pretending to be sick, she really was ill. But I refer to her "real" sickness as not being able to accept that her only daughter is now all grown up, and that she might be giving her up to no less than Draco Malfoy. When she was finally able to accept this, that was the time when she was "healed." Remember the conversation she had with Hermione in Chapter 22 (Confession) before Hermione took off to confess her love for Draco? That was it.  
  
Many thanks! 


End file.
